A Kingdom Under Fire
by Tavin Wilhelm
Summary: The Kingdom of New Lordaeron has been at peace for over a year now, the lands prospering and the people happy. But as a series of events break free from this peace, the Kingdom becomes threatened, by first a physical curse, but soon a deeper entity.
1. Cursed

_Authors Note_

_Do note this is a sequel to "For The Light" so it is advised you read it before you read this, less you be completely lost. Also note this is a slightly alternate universe._

**Chapter One**

Tavin knelt down, brushing his hand along the ground, his mind forgetting his current problem, and instead trying to place what exactly lay in front of him now. Where there surely once was smooth grass, now lay in upheaval, as a deep tumult of broken ground cracked the ground, reminding Tavin of the Pestilent Scar that once lay near Light's Hope Chapel.

However, he felt necromancy, or any other form of magic around this new scar, and it was too large and natural looking to be man made... perhaps this was simply nature? But earthquakes were rare in the northern side of the Eastern Kingdoms, practically unheard of.

"The earth cries out, but not from magick.." a voice whispered behind him, Hroun. After the final battle against the Lich King, Tavin had to select his hierarchy and officers for his army, and many volunteered to join the new army. Hroun, however, was more patient and logical than many other officers Tavin knew, along with the fact he struck an intimidating character, and so, Tavin selected him as his main General. Since then, he had grown a deep friendship with the Tauren, and through it, had learned much about their race and language. The eight foot tall Tauren ran his hand along the ground, sprinkling a shamansitic powder and inhaling deeply.

"This troubles me Hroun.." Tavin whispered, and Hroun nodded, "It seems we have a new problem, perhaps one we cannot stay with our blades." Tavin agreed silently. Recently reports of bandits had been sprouting up along the roads near Silverpine Forest, and the northern ends of the Glades, along the trade roads that circled up from Southshore and the Agaman Mills, a rebuilt town that was a large goods supplier for the Kingdom. Seeing as now anything north and west of the Hinterlands and south of the Ghostlands was now considered under the rule of Tavin, excluding several small Horde trading posts, that Tavin had allowed with the request of Thrall. As this was so, the reports fell under his domain, and naturally, he flew out with his General, landing outside of the reported radius of the most sightings, waiting on one of their nearby regiments to join them for further expedition.

Tavin pondered for a moment, glancing back at the looming figure of the Undercity behind him. A vast majority of the Forsaken had returned to slumber, the Undercity transformed into an enormous sarcophagus for the Forsaken, and any fallen soldiers of the Scourge War, the only well known Forsaken that remained awake, was Sylvannas. Her last words to Tavin months ago, before she sealed the Undercity off from the world, were "I will be now the eternal watcher over them..." Now all that was left of Lordaeron was ruins, but Tavin had simply closed the doors to the old kingdom, sealing the doors magically shut, so none my further defile the ruins, nor the Undercity and its "inhabitants".

"What do you think we should do?" Tavin asked, glancing sideways at his general. Hroun gazed down on the thirty year old man, whom still looked twenty, pondering deeply on the subject. "For once, my King, I do not have a straightforward answer." he finally said after a brief moment. "Let us split up for a moment and scan the woods... yell out if you find anything?" Hroun suggested. Tavin nodded and Hroun moved to the left, while Tavin strolled to the right, disappearing into the edge of the treeline. Tavin strummed through the woods, quietly, his eyes looking for any signs of life, perhaps a discarded bandanna, or a forgotten dagger, but then to his right, some underbrush snapped, alerting him of someones presence. Tavin's hand instantly snapped to his blade, and he scanned the treeline.

And his keen eyes were rewarded, but rather blatantly, as three figures stepped out of the shadows, and Tavin went rigid, as he recognized the hulking forms of the Worgen, their brutish fangs curving out of the top of their mouth, their thick coarse hair extending an inch or two, almost a flexible armor to them. Yellow piercing eyes gazed out at Tavin, and the lead one barked something at Tavin, perhaps something in their native tongue, but Tavin understood not. The Worgen suddenly seemed to notice Tavin's hand was on his blade, and the Worgen began growling menacingly at him, Tavin knew he was in a dangerous situation, one he couldn't barter or negotiate out as King.. instead he'd have to fight his way out.

Tavin drew his blade and stepped back a few paces, his blade hovering in front of him, he had fought a few stray Worgen before, they were easy, just a bit maverick at times, three would be interesting, but none-the-less defeat-able. So he stood there stock-still, waiting for one to move.

And finally, one did.

The Worgen on the left darted to the side, and instantly Tavin whirled towards the Worgen, but it danced back around, and Tavin realized he had fallen for a feint. He ducked and rolled right as the maw of one of the Worgen snapped shut right where Tavin's neck just was. He had gotten lucky, but he needed to be more careful now. He whipped around, slinging his blade towards one of the Worgen, just barely grazing it, staining his grey fur with glistening blood, but the Worgen seemed unphased and his he whipped his claw around, slamming it into Tavin's side.

Tavin yelped in surprise at the strength he felt behind the blow, these Worgen were much stronger than the ones he had faced.. and much smarter, they knew how to fight, the knew where to hit him, but the one thing he noticed, was that they weren't trying to kill him exactly, every attack so far was only to maim. He had little to time to think though, as another of the Worgen lunged at him, and Tavin danced to the side, cleaving down, but his sword only met thin air. They had speed too.

His sword struck the ground, and his own strength backfired on him, as the impact jarred him, forcing him to loose his grip on his sword, and instantly, another of the Worgen slammed into his side, battering him to the ground with a loud thud. Tavin kicked out on instinct, ramming his heel into the one Worgen's collarbone, knocking it back with a yelp. But the other two swarmed on him, regardless of Tavin's wild swinging.

He felt brutish claws crush him, and suddenly..

Piercing fangs clamped down on his neck, and he felt a rush of pain and anger course through him suddenly, as a mad fit overtook him and he roared in agony and rage. It instantly gained the notice of Hroun, as suddenly his enormous black form broke into the clearing, his stride and swing batting aside two of the Worgen, and he twisted around, cracking the other one in the chest.

They all flew back, scampering on all fours out of the clearing, disappearing into the woods. Little did Tavin know, but their task, was complete.

He lay there, his hands against his neck as he growled in pain slamming one fist against the ground in frustration, as Hroun knelt over him. "Hold still your majesty.." he said, grabbing Tavin's hands, and pushing the one aside to reveal his wound.

His eyes widened as he recognized the two distinct bite marks against his neck, and he knew instantly, this was bad.

Coursing through Tavin's veins now, was the Curse of the Worgen.


	2. What Have I Become?

**Chapter Two**

Things were progressively getting worse, Aydeline knew this. She stood outside Tavin's room, watching from the doorway as a healer examined the wound on his neck, but she knew, if Tavin couldn't heal it himself, then there wasn't probably anyone who honestly could, Tavin's faith in the Light gave him profound healing abilities, surpassing most, especially when he was holding or near the Ashbringer.

Aydeline chewed the bottom of her lip as she watched her husband toss in agony, gripping his neck in obvious pain, but the thing that terrified her the most was the growls he made, the almost animal sounds that gripped him. She knew the wound on his neck wasn't that of a dagger, as if some assassin had poisoned him... no, it was a bite mark. Her deepest fear was that Tavin was cursed like the Worgen now.

She pushed aside the thoughts as the healer stood straight, and picked up his items, making his way back to the doorway. He stopped in front of her. "Is he cursed?" Aydeline asked. The healer sighed and brought his hands up, as if to explain something, but after a few moments, he couldn't really explain alot, so he only simply nodded. "Sadly my Queen... yes." Aydeline brought her hand to her mouth, covering the shock that covered her features. "What will it do to him?" she asked. "For now, he can control it, only on the night's of a full moon will he become the beast, but even then, we can restrain him.... But soon enough, he won't be able to control it, and he'll be much stronger then, in both forms... then we won't be able to control him." the healer explained. Aydeline nodded and the healer brushed past, leaving Aydeline alone with Tavin.

Aydeline stood there, looking at Tavin for a moment, before finally she crossed the room, standing beside the bed softly, overlooking him. A film of sweat glazed his skin and his breathing was heavy, but he was alright otherwise. His hand slipped up, and Aydeline took it softly, fighting back tears of both anger and bitterness. "I can control it now.. but soon enough.." Tavin whispered, carrying off. Aydeline nodded slowly. "You know... you certainly are alot now... A Paladin, a King, a man, and now.." she said, trying to make light of the situation, but her last addition rather ruined it, but Tavin still laughed. "Now... an animal? a beast?" his laughter subsided and he sighed, glancing to the side. "What am I becoming Aydeline?" he asked softly. Deep inside, a pit of fear hung in him, greater than when he fought the Lich King, for when he fought him, he could physically kill that which opposed him, and even if he died, it was a release from this world.

But now? Now he faced that which he really couldn't kill with a blade; Himself. Sure, he could end his life, releasing himself.. but to what extent? Leave behind his wife, his kingdom, everyone to deal with life without him, of which he supported most of them, and kept the peace that had remained in the land for over a decade?

"We'll work through this Tavin.. I promise..." Aydeline whispered. "How?" Tavin asked abruptly, sighing again to himself. "I can't even pro-" "Who was there when the cold threatened to tear my life apart?" Aydeline cut him off, asking him. "Who was the warmth that I felt?" she leaned down and kissed him on the head, "You were Tavin.. don't worry, we will find a cure or a way out of this." she said, trying to use the most comforting words she could find, even though she knew her answer was more an excuse.

They were rather interrupted, but soon to be thankfully, by a clearing of the throat, and they turned their heads, spotting an old man hobbling in through the door, Horace, Tavin's main consultant on issues. A very smart man, genius even, from Dalaran, where he used to be a member of the Council of Six, the "ruling cabinet" of the Kirin Tor and its territories. If Tavin had to select a candidate for smartest man alive, Tavin would honestly choose Horace, many times a day Tavin would simply walk or stay with Horace and study or listen to stories, just to learn.

"If I may, your Majesties, I might have a solution to your dilema." Horace said in his wise voice. Tavin sat up slightly, "Anything at this moment would help Horace." he couldn't help but smile weakly at his old friend, practically mentor, considering the things he had taught Tavin. Horace hobbled across the room, settling down in the chair next to Tavin's bed, setting a dusty tome down next to him. "You cannot cure the curse... there is no way, it is part of you now." he said heavily, but before Tavin could make a comment, he waved his hand dismissively and continued, "However, you can learn to control it." At this, Tavin lightened up slightly, "And you can teach me how, right?" he asked hopefully. Horace chuckled lightly, "For one your age Tavin, you still sound as if you did ten years ago." he gave Tavin a cheeky smile; he was one of the few that knew about his and Aydeline's immortality.

But the smile faded, and he shook his head. "Sadly my King, I cannot, if I did, then I would have not called this a dilema." Tavin sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. "Who knows then?" he asked. Horace looked up, "The only way you can learn about something, is from someone who has already experienced it themselves.." he carried off, leaving Tavin to figure out the rest. Tavin instantly recoiled, "Become one of them?!" he said in dismay, "Surely not!" Horace smiled sadly, "It is the only way my King, less you become more of a beast then them, unable to control when you loose Tavin the man, to Tavin the rage driven animal." he said, and Tavin knew deep down, he was right. "There is no experiment that nature has not done for us." Horace whispered, "You are perhaps not the first that has done this." he said.

"But I have alot more to loose." Tavin said heavily. Horace nodded slightly, "Fair point, but you have even more to loose if you don't follow this path now, before you burn that bridge in the future." he said. "I have... communicated, If you will, with several of them, they are willing to talk to you, but be expecting to give something in return, the Worgen are smarter than they seem." Tavin nodded, "Whatever it takes." he said. Horace smiled, "That is what I call wit." he winked, and laughed at his pun, then stood up, and began walking out the room.

"But where will I find them?" Tavin called out, and Horace stopped briefly at the door. "Once you transform, they will find you, so I suggest you leave the castle." then he was gone.

Tavin sighed and Aydeline stood up, and Tavin sensed an uneasiness about her. "I need you Aydeline." Tavin whispered, standing up, ignoring the pain that stifled him. He began walking across the threshold to the doorway that lead out to the terrace that overlooked the city, and from there, Tavin knew he could escape the city via one of the ramparts that connected to the terrace, down the wall, and into the sewers. He almost laughed at the thought and irony of the situation... forced to leave his own kingdom through the sewers.

They walked out onto the terrace, Aydeline supporting Tavin as he fought to control the curse that was trying to break free. Thankfully it was night time, and no one would see them, or at least they hoped... Hroun had cleared the ramparts they would be walking under for the while, making their journey a bit easier.

They slipped onto the connecting guard rampart, Tavin dropping down to the ground below, Aydeline taking the latter down. Tavin groaned in pain, gripping his chest, it felt as if someone was taking claws and wrenching his chest open, he almost laughed, it was probably his humanity trying to keep the beast out... such irony.

Aydeline slipped an arm around her husband's waist, and the two trundled down the side of the rampart, until finally they reached one of the manholes leading down the sewers that ran under the city. Aydeline reached down and undid the few latches that held the cover in place, then moved it aside, revealing the sewers below. Tavin and Aydeline dropped down, water spraying around them, and Aydeline quickly closed the manhole again, but left it unlocked, considering she'd have to come back soon enough.

Tavin was sweating profusely now, his eyes gone from the vivid blue, to a swirling black, and more pain gripped him. In the back of his mind his macabre part whispered, _It wont hurt if you give in..._ Tavin growled and ignored it, trying to press on, he just had to make it to the end of the sewers, which came out along the edge of the mountains that ran between the Goldlands and Silverlands, practically near the small farmstead that used to be owned by Tirion Fordring when he was in hiding. But that journey would take almost an hour, which is why Tavin shortened his expectations by just making it to an iron gate that cut the sewers in half, meant to prevent bandits or would-be attackers from attacking the Capital from the sewers.

Just as the thoughts crossed his mind, the gate came in view, and Aydeline was already one step ahead, as she reached to her belt, pulling up an iron ring with a multitude of keys on it, Hroun had given it to her, it contained every key to every shop, gate, and door in the Capital. It would certainly prove useful now.

They reached the gate, and Aydeline leaned Tavin against it, her hands coming back up, and fumbling with the keys, trying to find the one Hroun had pointed out. _S.K on it.. S.k on it..._ she rolled the thought over and over in her head, and finally with a small exclamation, she found it, quickly pressing it into the lock, and turning it with a resounding _snick_. Tavin slipped around the other side of the gate, his one hand clutching his chest, and he glanced up at his wife sorrowfully.

"I'll return Aydeline." he said, struggling past the pain. Aydeline fell to her knees, no caring about ruining her dress, and she hugged Tavin's neck, thick tears now rolling down her cheeks. "I love you Tavin.. remember what makes you, you." she whispered, kissing him one last time. Tavin nodded and Aydeline retreated behind the gate, latching it shut, and locking it, then taking a step back.

Tavin finally succumbed to the overwhelming sensation in him, feeling as it shock-waved through him, spreading through his limbs, and he watched in both awe and horror as thick coarse hair rippled suddenly across his body, and his muscles and limbs expanded, fangs shooting out from his upper jaw, his human face turning into that of an animal, his blue eyes gone, replaced by a piercing and cold yellow. Thick claws replaced his fingers, his breathing was a rhythm now as he stood there for a moment, listening to his heart beat.

Who was he?

He heard a platter of water and his head snapped to the left, spotting a.. a.. what was it? They had long hair and a water-stained dress. He could smell the fear about her, as well as the salt on her cheeks. Tears? He felt a radiating sense of goodness emitting from his chest, deep down. He absentmindedly purred at the feeling, enjoying it. He turned his head to the right now, and his nose picked up a familiar smell.

Driven by this, he bounded off after it.

* * *

Aydeline watched as Tavin looked directly at her, but the love that once stayed in those eyes for her, was now gone, replaced by simplicity.. and almost confusion. She felt almost sorry for Tavin, it was like he was being born again, he knew nothing. She just wanted to break down and cry, she prayed that she wouldn't loose Tavin because of this.. she couldn't bear life without him.

Her last sight of him was bounding off into the distance, he would escape the sewers, and hopefully find other Worgen... and maybe, just maybe.. learn how to control the curse that now troubled him, troubled her.. and if not controlled soon, trouble the whole kingdom.

_Authors Note:_

_Tell me what you think so far!_


	3. A New Threat

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, trying to figure out where I wish to take this.. but I think I have a very good idea now... _

**_Chapter Three_**

Tavin knelt down, running his hand through the dirt absentmindedly, surveying the forest in front of him. Thankfully it was day now, and he had returned to his normal state, but surprisingly, he remembered a bit, of running through the Silver and Goldlands rather blindly, finally reaching the edge of the Glades by dawn, where upon he returned to his human form. He almost laughed, was who he was dependent on forms and times now? He felt almost like a test subject.

He had quickly fashioned himself a loincloth, then set out across the Glades, moving through the dense woodland parts of the Glade, avoiding the outskirts of towns and any roads some traveler or merchant might suddenly appear on, of which they would certainly recognize him on sight, which would certainly raise the question of why the King was traveling through the woods, practically a bit before dusk, he had reached the edge of the Silverpine Forest, setting down for a moment to think for a moment, the last day and hours had been a blur to him honestly.. but then again, the Curse was to blame for that, taking his normal routine of life, and flipping it all up in turmoil.

Throughout the day, there had been a part of him that lingered in the back of his mind, a bristling veil he could feel slightly, but he feared that if he dared prod any further... He knew what lay on the other side of that veil.

Tavin thankfully regained his memories when he changed, especially his name, a label he had been devoid of oddly enough when he was Worgen. He noticed that he had a bit of increased strength and muscle, as well as the hairs the covered his arms had turned a coarse black, along with new ones that had appeared on his chest. He almost laughed at this as well, was he enjoying the "side effects" of this curse?

Tavin pushed the thoughts from his mind, and stood up, brushing his palms off, deciding he should head further into the woods before he transformed, for obvious reasons. He figured transform now, so perhaps the Worgen that were supposed to be "finding him." would find scoffed and broke into the underbrush, stepping carefully over twigs and pine needles, his bare feet padding across the sodden ground almost mournfully.

He slipped between the low hanging boughs, glancing back every few steps, watching the tree line grow denser and denser, as he faded away from what he called home...Into the unknown of the forest.

Suddenly, however, a tree limbs snapped to his right, alerting him of someone, or something's, presence, the memories of a few days earlier instantly reminiscing in his mind. His heightened senses smelled a familiar smell… almost similar to him, of crushed pine needles, leather, juniper leaves... And smoke, the vivid scent of wood fire smoke. It was an odd mixture, but he felt familiar with it.

He knew what lay out there.

His thoughts were confirmed as from the shadows stepped several Worgen. He instantly recognized them as the same ones that had attacked him the other day, especially the leader of the trio, the one who had bitten Tavin himself. He saw not so much as anger or bitterness in their golden eyes, however he found instead a bit of curiosity, and surprisingly… Regret.

The lead one barred his teeth at Tavin and his claws clacked open, and instantly, Tavin sunk down into a low crouch, one his Human traits from war he had always resorted to. But another part of him made his arms spread out, and his hands curl like claws… Tavin knew this was the other side of him. How much was this curse tainting him?

Tavin decided that if he was going to fight… at least fight like them.

He snapped to the back of his mind, and pushed past the bristling barrier at the back of his mind, and the effect was instantaneous.

A feeling coursed through his veins, almost like adrenaline, and he felt it spread to every part of him. He seized back, and his arms ripped out, the hair on his arms and chest growing darker and longer, his jaw shooting forth, thick fangs curving from his upper lip. The boyish blue disappeared from his eyes, swallowed up by the piercing yellow that overtook finished… He stood there for a moment, heaving heavily, looking down at himself, almost admiring what he had become. Surprisingly, this time, he remembered a lot more this time… recent events, who he was… but still, the one aspect that eluded him, was his name.

He growled and pushed the thought from his mind, looking back up at his counterparts that were looking at him with interest, almost caution. He noticeably was more muscled than them, but they were shorter, and probably quicker due to their slightly longer legs. They also carried more scars across their bodies, and no doubt they had more experience fighting with claws, instead of swords, as in His case.

He watched them for a moment, watching them. He could hear their heartbeat reverberating in their chest… their fur bristling in the wind… He could smell the anxiousness around them.

His lip curled into a cruel smile as a sudden anger overtook him, and He drove his back legs into the ground, hurling towards them, His back claws gouging the ground, spraying up dirt around claws clicked out and He swung wildly at them, his speed surprising them as He nicked the lead one on the chest, actually drawing a line of blood.

The other growled and he motioned for the other two to leave him be; this was a one on one leader dove right, instantly gaining his attention, but as He moved to attack him, the leader swung around with a flash of speed, and seized Him by the throat, his bottom claws digging into His collarbone. With a heave, the leader slammed Him into the ground, more dirt and pine needles flying up around roared in anguish and kicked wildly at the leader, but his strength held fast, and he pinned Him to the ground, his teeth barred.

Finally He stopped kicking and He lay there, breathing heavily, looking up at the leader."Finish it." He whispered, surprised the words came out. They felt funny, as if he was speaking for the first time, almost like speaking with a piece of cotton in his mouth... But they still came out. His voice was oddly more baritone now, almost rugged and leader shook his head, "You are too valuable. We had to test you first." He relinquished his grip on Him, and stepped back a few paces.A bit of anger surged up within Him, "test him?" He was the King of these lands! What the hell was going on…"What is it you want from me?" he snapped, springing to his feet."We knew you wouldn't be able to commune with us, nor understand us, nor care for us… unless you became one of us." The leader said."You're supposed to be beasts, locked away within that damnable keep up that hill, with that bastard Arugal... or behind the Greymane wall." He growled, bringing up his knowledge of their, or rather now his, leader raised an eyebrow, and he licked his claws clean, saying afterwards, "We? Don't you mean you as well?" he laughed deeply. "As for the Greymane wall… it is broken." The leader said.

He stepped back, his jaw dropping open slightly. "How is..." He began, but the leader cut him off, "Now see where our reason comes in?" he shook his head and turned slightly, looking out onto the tree line in the distance. "We awoke from our slumber to find war machines and boats besieging our coasts... Our villages… our once homes." He roared in anger and swung at a nearby tree, leaving several gouges in the bark. "We were supposed to be left alone, away from the world…" "Who is attacking you?" He asked, interested now, who was daring to attack his, or rather near his, coastline? Was someone beginning to declare war on his Kingdom? He sighed, in the state he was now, politics didn't matter."Brown and green skinned brutes in metal coverings…" the Worgen whispered, resheating his claws. He turned to him, "I know you are familiar with whom I speak of… which is why I seek you. This is your land, and you are the only one who can help us." He said.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the King of these lands, yes. But I have no desire war against the Horde, nor Alliance, my country is a neutral country, people come here to escape the war between the two… even though it has died down lately." He said, silently thankful for that last part.

"And If the would be attacker wasn't acting as a Horde or Alliance member?" the leader asked, causing Him to raise his eyebrow. "You said they were orcs, yes?" He began, but cut himself off, shaking his head. "Garrosh is no doubt the one leading them..." He sighed.

"We have no allies!" The Worgen leader said, "You are the only one who can help us, and prevent our race from going extinct..." he paused and one of the other Worgen spoke up. "The treaty." he said. The leader sighed, "I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

"To what?" He asked. The leader looked up, "Our King, Genn Greymane, still holds the treaty that says the Kingdom of Lordaeron will help and neighboring Kingdom's, in their time of need." he said heavily.

He laughed loudly, "Your own King didn't abide by the treaty, so why should the Kingdom of Lordaeron?" He asked, "And even then, that was another time, another King... Another war." He turned a critical eye to the leader, "I know nothing of your race.. which I am now one, but I do know, your King abandoned the Alliance of Lordaeron when they pleaded for him to unite with them.. he sealed himself off, the arrogant ba-"

The leader growled and his claws clicked into place. "You need us too! You wish to control the animal I'm looking at right now?" he challenged. He laughed, "Has it come to blackmail?" He asked. But deep down, He knew it was almost right, He needed to control this rage somehow... a moral part of Him also drove him to help his allies, better them then let Garrosh gain a foothold up here for possible further war. The leader must have sensed this and he looked at Him expectantly. "Please." he said. "If nothing, my small band of warriors will forgo allegiance to Greymane, and become your vassals." he said, stooping a bit to possibly bow.

He only shook his head, "I will not go as low as to that... I will save Gilnaes, but you will help me with my curse." He demanded. The leader nodded, "We have an agreement then." He nodded as well, "We do, but what may I call you, and your warriors." He asked.

"I am Bayne, my companions with me are Jules," he pointed to the brown furred Worgen to his back right. "and Barnes." he motioned to the grey furred Worgen to his back left. He nodded and Bayne looked at him, "And yours?" he asked. He only shook his head, "One aspect that still eludes me, I cannot change back either to tell you, its too late now." he glanced up into the night sky.

Bayne nodded in agreement, "In actuality, all Worgen forget proper names when they transform, its part of the curse I suppose, to become nameless... all our names are not actually our real names, we simply give each other names, which for an odd reason we remember." Bayne chuckled lightly, "The many query mysteries of this realm." he glanced up at Him, "Godfrey perhaps?" Bayne asked, "A simple, yet distinguished name amongst us." he said. He nodded, "I like it, Godfrey it is then."

Bayne nodded, "The orcs have made no motives to move yet, they have however landed on our shore... we can travel to Duskhaven, and from there, perhaps you can engage their leader in some motive of peace perhaps?" Bayne asked.

Godfrey nodded, although he doubted Garrosh would go for peace, his hazy memories still portrayed Garrosh as a hasty and arrogant figure...

Bayne nodded and he said, "We should be off then."

With this, the four bounded off, Godfrey, as he was called for the while, trying to adapt into this new side of him... But the question still plagued him so..

What had he become?"

* * *

Aydeline stood on the balcony overlooking the Kingdom, softly dabbing her wet eyes; she just awoken from her sleep by a rather rude nightmare, but only to be further hurt by the empty arms that no longer held her... She longed for Tavin, and she feared for him, the terror of being a Worgen was so.. so unbearable to think of. She cringed every time she thought of him in that tunnel, the look of confusion in his eyes.

She sighed and pulled her small nightgown around her more, turning back and heading into the room, closing the paneled door behind her.

* * *

Bayne slipped up the hill with Godfrey, the others behind, and they all looked out across the dusky moonlit plain, over to where Godfrey could see sparse candles flickering and the soft outline of the town, Duskhaven.

"It is a beautiful place in the summertime, the orchids bloom, and we have many festivities... but now." he laughed and carried off a bit, then motioned for them, "The others await."

Godfrey almost grinned, _"The others.." _

Wonderful.

_Authors Note_

_Tell me what you think!_


	4. A Harsh Meeting

**Chapter Four**

Duskhaven was quiet as the four Worgen entered the town, Godfrey looking around with rather interest, seeing as he had never been this far into this territory; it intrigued him greatly.  
"If we were not under these conditions, the town would be no doubt bustling right now, our people would be celebrating the Equinox right now…" Bayne whispered.  
Godfrey looked to him, raising an eyebrow. "Equinox? What do you celebrate it for?" he asked with interest. Bayne slipped through one of the alleys, heading for the center of town. "Summer to us is a very wonderful season, there is much festivity, much enjoyment, and even though we have fur, we don't find the cold too enjoyable." He explained. "The Equinox signifies the beginning of summer to us, a time where we put aside most hardships to better enjoy family, friends and other hobbies." he grinned, "There, of course, is much storytelling, drinking, and other such things..."  
Godfrey laughed lightly, "Sounds like a very good time…" he whispered and Bayne nodded in agreement.

They cut up another alley, and Godfrey looked around at the houses. Their architecture was very different from those of New Lordaeron, they had higher arches, darker wood, and small symbols and designs etched and cut into the wood. He admired it; it showed immense craftsmanship and also emitted a sense of wealth to him. Although his Gilnaes was more spread out, and not confined in villages and towns like his Kingdom, it was still a beautiful place. He supposed his Kingdom had the beauty of setting, while Gilnaes simply had craftsmanship and culture that he had never seen before… the festivity almost reminded him of the Dwarves, he almost chuckled at the thought.

They reached the center of town, where the main hall sat, a large building with several banners strung around the arches over the entrance. They slipped up the steps, but Bayne paused and pointed to the west, to the ocean and shores. Godfrey turned his head, and instantly noticed what he was pointing at; Along the shores were the faint, but still distinct, outlines of several ships, no doubt Horde ships.  
"Dawn breaks in half-an-hour, we shall await till dawn so we can change into our normal forms, and then we shall approach those beasts." Bayne said with obvious distaste at the last part of his sentence.  
Godfrey nodded and they opened the twin doors into the town hall and slipped inside the hall, the smell of pine invigorating Godfrey's senses. "I think we should be able to change back now actually…" Jules whispered, closing the thick doors behind them.  
Bayne nodded, "I think so too." He admitted.

As Bayne said this, Godfrey retreated a bit into his mind, noticing that he could shrug off the feeling he had right now, like he knew he could take a piece of clothing off, but all this time, he hadn't really wanted to… these feelings were truly odd.  
He pushed the emotion back, back towards where he felt familiarity emitting from, a veil of it fluttered near the back of his mind. He pushed the feeling one last time, and it disappeared behind the veil… and instantly, he felt as if a burden had been taken away from him. He watched as his fur slowly receded into thin hair, his jaw retreating back in, his teeth returning to normal, and his gold eyes dissipating to his distinct blue.  
Tavin shook his head, he remembered so much now, thankfully his name, but he couldn't exactly remember his other name, like it was another mask he wasn't familiar with. He glanced up, spotting the others, of which he was familiar with…but then again, he wasn't.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" one of them whispered, "the memories and emotions associated with them, I felt like my life was controlled by cycles when I first was cursed… but I suppose I soon came to accept it, or overcome it." he said.  
Tavin nodded, "My true name is Brom, then Holt and Lydd." He explained, and Tavin replied with his name.  
Brom nodded, "King Tavin… fitting." He said with approval. He turned to several wardrobes behind him, clicking two of them open, revealing an array of fine clothing inside. "We learned soon to have spare clothing nearby… in case of…" he began, but carried off, grinning slightly. "Losing control?" Tavin offered, and Brom laughed lightly, "I suppose that's a simple way to put it, but yes." He walked to the wardrobe, reaching in, pulling out a set of fine black pants, a white embroidered shirt, and some knee high boots. "We Gilnaens' do pride ourselves in dressing finely, it's not that were arrogant, we just enjoy dressing this way." he explained, grinning slightly. He handed the clothing to Tavin, of whom quickly put them on. "I suppose if ones going to be a diplomat, he should look the part, no?" Tavin said, causing the others to chuckle, "Very good point." Brom said, finishing buttoning his shirt.  
He turned back to the wardrobe, closing the second one, and reaching up to a shelf at the top of the wardrobe, pulling out a large black box, setting it down on the desk beside them, and opening it up.

Inside was a fine array of jewelry; Cufflinks, necklaces, rings and others.  
Brom reached in, pulling out two distinct gold cufflinks at the top of the box, handing them to Tavin, "You should find those fitting." he mentioned, and Tavin looked down at the two cufflinks, surprised to find the symbol of Lordaeron monogrammed on them. He nodded in agreement, "We haven't had anyone to wear those yet, a nobleman left them here years ago…" Brom explained, reaching in, and pulling out a necklace with a ring on it, also bearing the symbol of Lordaeron.  
He handed them to Tavin, of which Tavin accepted gratefully, "I normally don't even dress myself like this back at the Kingdom." he said humorously... Tavin normally wore simple clothing, such as those for riding horseback, that or more often he was wearing his armor when outside the keep, and even somtimes within the castle.

The three slipped inside the main room of the town hall, and Tavin moved to follow, but stopped as he caught a reflection of himself in a mirror on the wall. He stopped, standing in front of the mirror.. astonished at the man that looked back at him.

He moved closer; The darker hair, deeper jaw, they were all... admirable, in a sense. But the changed look in his eye, he felt ashamed at it, to everyone around him, he probably seemed a maverick king with a rugged look, but he almost laughed. To himself, he looked like an animal.

He sighed and brushed past the mirror, entering the main hall.

Brom sat at a table, a tome open in front of him. The other two were in front of bookcases, browsing through them. Tavin sat across from Brom, curling one of his hands into a fist and resting his head upon it, closing his eyes for a moment.

"If you were in New Lordaeron now... what would you be doing?" Brom asked suddenly, making Tavin open his eyes. He glanced up at Brom... For a moment ago, he liked the man, but he still felt a bit of... bitterness? Maybe, at the man. After all, he wouldn't be in this predicament if the fool hadn't bitten him, he should have slain him the first time they tangled.. but he supposed his own weakness was to blame for that. And again, he supposed it was for a healthy cause, to save Gilnaes from a full scale war with the Horde, or at least the Orc's. And undoubtedly Garrosh's damnable attitude would drive him to move towards New Lordaeron. Tavin scoffed, ambitious bastard of an Orc.

"Spending time with my wife.." Tavin said, as Aydeline was the first thing that slipped to his mind.. he so missed her.

Brom fell rather silent, a look of regret crossing his face and he nodded, looking back down at his tome.

They sat in silence for awhile, when finally Holt spoke:

"The sun's peaking over the horizon, should we move now?" he asked and Brom instantly nodded, slamming his tome shut and standing up. "Let us depart, the beachhead where the Orc's are is just down the cliff near Wahl... well be there in no time."

They departed from the town hall, marching across the streets of Duskhaven, moving towards the west, taking a small trail down the cliff that bordered the edge of the village, finally reaching the bottom and drifting across the farmlands that dotted the rather picturesque land. Tavin could see the still edges of the warships on the horizon, their looming black shapes devoid of any color due to the morning mist that still lingered. As they grew closer, Tavin could heard shouting, whether orders or talking, he knew not, but he kept silent as they drew closer and closer.

The grassland turned to soft dirt, and finally sand under Tavin's boots as they reached the beachhead, greeted with the sight of several vivid red pavilions with a new variation of the Horde symbol emblazoned on them; a silver with a bar across the bottom.. perhaps a new limb of the Horde? A military expedition group? It would prove right, considering Garrosh's previous position..

No sooner had he thought of Garrosh, did the Orc's frame appear from the midst of one of the pavilions, and only then, did Tavin notice the many eyes that followed them across camp. The Orc grunted in either distaste or disapproval, probably both, and stepped forward a few more steps, meeting them halfway as they approached him.

The Orc ignored Halt, Lloyd and Brom, and only focused on Tavin.

"King Tavin, a surprised no doubt, what brings you this far south?" he asked, faking interest.

Tavin knew this and skipped the pleasantries. "I was going to ask you the same, Garrosh, your obviously not just on a scenic tour considering the warships and heavily armed soldiers." Tavin said, glancing at a few sentries who stepped up behind Garrosh, their face's hidden beneath their metal masks. "Your obviously here for war... which violates your treaty with me." he said, turning a critical eye back to Garrosh.

The Orc grinned rather amused, "These are not your lands, King." he used the title sparingly and with disgust. "You have no rights to them, I can land here if I please!" he shouted at Tavin, of whom was getting very angry, very fast.

"The treaty entitles my lands as anything that's west of the Hinterlands and Highlands, and anything south of the Ghostlands... to me, it seems where we stand falls under that, Orc." he added the last part with a bit of anger. "And to add to my statement, the people of this land have sought allegiance with me, some of their inhabitants swearing fealty to me... Landing here invokes my hand Garrosh, I suggest you pack your ship up and return to your canyon's." Tavin said, his voice still trying to remain calm.

This, only angered the Orc further.

"And you invoke my anger human!" Garrosh roared, throwing a heavy fist at Tavin, clipping Tavin across the jaw and making him stumble a few paces back. Tavin spit the blood out of his mouth, but watched in horror as Brom, Halt and Lloyd roared in anger, each ripping back and transforming into Worgen.

Brom swung at Garrosh, rending him across the breast, but only a grazing wound. The seasoned veteran of an Orc seemed unphased and his small party around him wrenched their axes and blades from their backs and sides, charing the Worgen. Tavin had no time to react as his three allies were cut down, only taking one or two Orc's with them.

Tavin fell to his knee's, now sprayed with the blood of his allies... once again.. he was too weak to prevail.

Blackness suddenly entered his vision as something hard struck the back of his head.


	5. Inner Demons

Chapter Five

Tavin slowly awoke to a throbbing sensation in the back of his head, and to the sight of a dimly lit room, no doubt a cell... His last memories flashed back at him, forcibly making him remember the bitter meeting with Garrosh, and now how his only Worgen allies that perhaps trusted him, were gone. Tavin despised recent evens, especially himself.. the beast he had become.

A clinking noise aroused him and he glanced up from the ground of his cell, noting the dried blood on the floor. Although the clinking noise had come from somewhere nearby... he didn't see anyone, or rather anything for that matter.

_They're going to burn your kingdom.. your home_

Tavin twisted about, surprised by the sudden voice, where had it come from?

_Even Aydeline..._

Thoughts suddenly burst into Tavin's head.. New Lordaeron burning, the statues falling, the guards lying dead in the streets... and Aydeline lying dead on the ramparts, a sword through her chest.. A laughing Garrosh standing over her.

"NO!" he roared, the feeling arising within him again as he struggled to control his emotions, namely his anger.

_Give into it! Save your Kingdom.._

Tavin gripped the bars to his cell, shaking with fury and terror as he tried to push the beast within him away into the depths of his mind... but the thought of Aydeline kept returning to him; He couldn't forsake her...

_She'll die without you..._

_Alone..._

_"Tavin? Where were you.." _Aydeline whispered.

Tavin cried out in anger and released the emotions within him, feeling them course through his veins, taking over every part of him, a surge of power ripping through him as his body transformed again into the beast he always tried to quell.

He couldn't think straight, only two things rested upon his mind; Aydeline.. and Garrosh.

Tavin's heightened senses singled out the wood and charcoal scent of Garrosh residing on the deck directly above him, and Tavin sunk into a deep crouch, suddenly driving into the ground with his powerful legs, shredding the wood beneath him and barreling forward towards the wooden ceiling with amazing speed, his brute form slamming into the ceiling and ripping a hole in it, and he landed on the deck above, greeted with the sight of many surprised orcs, including Garrosh..

Tavin roared loudly, his lips curled back revealing his curved and serrated fangs, his claws struggling to stay at his side and not rip the bastard of an Orc from hip to shoulder. Garrosh maintained his posture, but Tavin could smell the fear beginning to cling to the Orc's skin and he could see the mixture of emotions rising into the Orc's yellow eyes.

Still, he turned to face Tavin's heaving form, "The King of Lordaeron, see what he has become!" he said to those around him, laughing at his own joke, but the others remained silent. As a human, Tavin was smaller than most orcs, Tavin was muscular for a human, but to an orc, he looked like a stick with nothing. As a Worgen however... on his hind legs he stood over the orcs, his powerful limbs rippled under his midnight fur, much bigger than any of the orc's on deck. Now, he posed a threat to the orc's, and he could sense Garrosh knew this as well.

The Orc ceased his laughing and his hand trailed to his belt, where his war ax rested in a leather strap, but before his fingers could scathe it, Tavin lunged at Garrosh, his back claws ripping up the deck as he crashed into Garrosh, slamming his form into the ground with an even bigger shockwave of splinters. Tavin pulled back and brought his claw up, swinging it down at the Orc, the very tips of his claws slicing the left side of Garrosh's face open, blood instantly bursting out and pouring down the side of his face.

Garrosh bellowed in pain his hands trying to grip the side of his face which seared in pain, but Tavin's immense form prevented him from doing such.

_Good... give into your anger! Rip him to shreds!_

Tavin hesitated... It wasn't his way of doing things.

_But he would no sooner do it to you..._

Tavin still shook his head, he wasn't Garrosh..

_"Tavin.." _The images of Aydelinerushed back to his head; Lying in bed at Wintergarde, standing on a cliff in Dragonblight... of her lying on the rampart in his kingdom, a laughing Garrosh standing triumphant over her. No... not triumphant anymore.

Tavin raised his claw and posed it to strike at Garrosh's throat, where he would rip it out with ease and end the Orc's life... but he again stopped, a strange feeling tugging at the back of his mind, preventing him from not only slamming his claw into Garrosh, but the thought of killing the Orc was edging away from him. And suddenly, he didn't feel the anger or need to kill him anymore. The voice that had been provoking him along all this time had disappeared.

Tavin shook his head, this wasn't who he was, he wasn't going to kill this Orc.. not yet at least. He jumped back from Garrosh and glanced around the deck, noticing all the cautious faces looking at him, he could sense they wanted to kill him, but none would cast the first blow; for fear of their life he guessed.

Tavin grunted and turned away from them, running towards the edge and leaping off and away from the boat... he had to get out of here. He didn't know if Garrosh was still going to attack Gilneas, but he had to get somewhere... just get away from here, his mind was beginning to turmolt again, and he feared what he would do if provoked again like moments ago.

Tavin ran through the mist blindly, rambling past trees and dashing through the dew licked grass... _some place safe..._

He slid into a basin between a dense patch of tree's, heaving with exhaustion; whether from running or from simply his emotions overworking him, he didn't know. Tavin regressed into his human form, resting against the tree, feeling peace for a moment as he simply stayed there.

"You seem lost"

Tavin glanced up suddenly, startled by the voice, and he found himself looking at a rather aged, but incredibly muscled man, with grey streaked hair, leaning against one of the trees opposite of Tavin. Tavin went to stand up, his inner emotion raising a bit, but he managed to keep it under his thumb, less he need to transform, again.

But the man smiled slightly, "No worry, I'm not here to harm you... actually, quite the opposite. And I'm not a voice in your head neither." The man's words made the hairs on the back of Tavin's neck stand up, how did he know about the voices?... "Who are you?" Tavin asked, still pre-cautious of the man. "For now, my name will mean nothing to you, but my words and my wisdom might mean something to you, if you wish to save yourself of course." he said. Tavin studied the man for a moment, he was aged, in his sixties perhaps, but still... the way he carried himself denoted royalty, and his words carried wisdom with them, but should that mean he could trust this man? Perhaps...

"Save myself from what?" Tavin asked, deciding to trust the man for now, considering the man knew, or seemed to know, several rather private things about Tavin, while Tavin didn't know anything about this man.

"Yourself." he said, smiling rather so at his comment. Instantly, Tavin's thoughts jumped to his curse, and he almost sighed, of course it would come to being a Worgen... but the man's next sentence changed his train of thought. "The voices, they feel like a part of you, don't they?" he asked. Tavin raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about them?" he asked, he highly doubted the man could read his mind, but then again.. Tavin's world was growing more interesting with every waking moment.

"Considering I've faced them as well, I can sense the symptoms." he said. Tavin almost laughed, _Wonderful, you've had voices too? _Tavin thought to himself, was he considerably going insane? "Symptoms?" Tavin asked. The man nodded, "Every leader faces them... What do you think Varian faced after his escape from the Defias when they kidnapped him? What do you think Thrall faced when he held the mantle of Warchief and Liberator of his people?" the man paused and hesitated for a moment, before smiling again. "What do you think I faced when I closed the Greymane wall?" Tavin glanced up again at this, realizing now who the man was. "Genn Greymane..." he whispered.

The King of Gilneas nodded, "Every great leader faces their own inner demons, but sometimes, through perhaps "means from above" these "demons" are brought into the world, perhaps to show the leader humility or correction, or to present an obstacle to them... I faced them because of my arrogance, and my kingdom was cursed because of my arrogance." he said, obviously referring to the Worgen curse. He glanced up at Tavin, "and perhaps some come for no apparent reason, perhaps their jealous of the immortal, of the great, of anything." Genn said. "Whatever the reason is, I know when brought into the world as a killable threat, as an actual carnal being... they're dangerous to all."

_He's lying..._

"H-How do you kill them?" Tavin asked, ignoring the voice.

_You can't..._

"Sometimes by carnal means, or by unmethodical means... perhaps an emotion, a thought, or admitting to a problem perhaps. But each one you defeat brings you something better than you had before; once you defeat all of them, you are left with more than you began with." Genn said, noticing Tavin's change in tone. Tavin nodded, but their conversation was broken as Tavin sensed something approaching from the right, and so did Genn, "They're going to never leave you alone, unless you defeat them... go now, and return home as quickly as possible, and prepare for an attack..." Genn whispered, and Tavin glanced up, "But what about your kingdom?" he asked and Genn smiled, "The Orc's won't dare attack us, nor any other entity... no I've already been visited by these.. these demon's." his eyes glazed a bit, "It's your turn now to face them." he said. "Now go!"

Tavin took no hesitation and he transformed into his Worgen form, dashing off into the mist, his mind set on only one thing; home.

Genn stepped out of the basin, greeted with the sight of a familiar face from moments ago. He grinned, "The better you just left, so sorry." he said, eyeing the pale spirit with interest, and caution. The Spirit sneered, "Old man, move aside... I have a task to fulfill." his raspy voice contrast to the original. Genn raised an eyebrow, "For whom? You have no master, except for yourself I suppose... and yet, your past few attacks have all failed." Genn said. The Spirit laughed, "That was only a few, out of our many, including our biggest havoc on this pitiful realm.. Arthas was a fun prawn to conquer." he said, his eyes malovolent at the mention of Arthas, no doubt one of their biggest success'. "Temptation, Passion, Pain and Pride were his downfall, I can sense the same in Tavin..." he whispered. "Tavin will not be conquered like Arthas.. he's a better man than him." Genn whispered. The Spirit only laughed, "Those are just like the same words Terenas spoke..." he said. Genn's eyes narrowed, "You don't care who dies, as long as you have another prawn to play with, do you?" he said.

The Spirit raised an eyebrow at this, "It seems you've learned Genn!" he said mockingly, clapping his hands together, but he dropped the surprised act and sneered, "I guess thats what a Kingdom of damned people will do to you." he said, provoking Genn. Genn ignored his emotions rising within him, "I can't wait for Tavin to rip you to shreds." he said, letting a bit of his anger seep into his voice. The Spirit only grinned wickedly, "We'll see." he said, with his two final words, he ebbed from view, leaving Genn alone to ponder his next moves...

* * *

Rain poured down and battered New Lordaeron, a night that turned into the longest one Aydeline had ever known, as loneliness and fear pent inside of her was now threatening to overcome her. The night sky outside seemed to reflect her emotions as the lightning forked across the sky wickedly, illuminating the land below with every strike. Another bolt illuminated the terrace outside and she adverted her eyes from the brightness for a moment, but as she glanced back, her heart skipped a beat.

Standing on the terrace outside that served as hers and Tavin's balcony, was a Worgen, heaving as if it had just been running, it's fur was matted and drenched with rain... but the eyes.. she felt so familiar with them.. could it be?...

She slowly stood up, standing in front of the paned door that lead out onto the terrace, her eyes never leaving the Worgen, and it's eyes never leaving her. She slowly reached for the handle to the door with a shaking hand, pulling it open and stepping out onto the balcony, rain splattering her. They stood there for a moment, and finally... the Worgen disappeared and left behind was the collapsed form of Tavin.

Aydeline cried out and ran out after Tavin, throwing her cloak around him, both of them now drenched in rain. She held his face in her hands, tears now mixed in the rain that ran down her face as she whispered his name over and over, never wanting to let go of him again. "Tavin.. answer me.." she pleaded, a thousand thoughts running through her head. Ever so slowly, his hand inched up to her face, as he stroked it softly, "I.. I'm home." he whispered, feeling as if the past week of his life had been a decade. _And yet so little had happened..._ he vaguely thought to himself, but that honestly was a lie; so much had happened.

Aydeline's breath hitched at his touch and voice and she nodded eagerly, "Yes Tavin your home." she whispered, laying her forehead against his, smiling and crying at the same time.

"So touching..." a raspy voice interrupted them.

Tavin's eyes snapped open and his exhaustion disappeared as he recognized the voice. A cloaked figure stood a few paces away from them, a pale smirk placed on the otherwise hidden face of the figure. Tavin recognized the figure, but couldn't figure out who it was... he studied them, black armor and a black cloak, obviously tell tale signs they were wicked; a crown however rested on the figures head, looking exactly like Tavin's circlet that showed he was King of New Lordaeron. "Who are you?" Tavin demanded, staying still, and his arm keeping Aydeline still as his hand slipped up her thigh, up to her hip, where he knew she kept a dagger hidden under her long nightshirt.

"You'll find out in time.. you'll come to know me very well as I'll soon hold control over you." he laughed, his crisp, but raspy voice emitting arrogance, but also power. Tavin ignored the comment, "What do you want?" he asked, his hand reaching the blade at Aydeline's side, and he silentley slipped it out of its leather sheath. Aydeline's hands tightened on his arm as the cool metal grazed over her leg as he brought it back down to his side.

"You will also find that out in time... but I cannot reveal to much now my young king." he said, taking a step closer to Tavin, "Although, before I l-" Tavin anticipated the coming sentence, and he interrupted the figure by breaking away from Aydeline and bringing the blade arcing towards the figure's neck with lightning speed. The figure drew his blade from within the folds of his cloak, parrying Tavin's attack. Tavin growled and twisted around, throwing a kick at the figure, the arc of his leg slamming into the back of the figure's leg, where Tavin found out there was no armor back there, and the leg caved in a bit, distracting Tavin's enemy for a moment, but only a moment was what he needed, as Tavin brought his blade up, looking to slice open the figure's jaw and face, but he jerked back a bit, and the tip of Tavin's dagger only caught the edge of his face.

He hopped back, clutching his face and pulling the cowl closer down around him. "We'll finish this later, but not now.." he whispered. And with this, disappered like a wisp of smoke. Tavin grimaced and glanced down at the blade, surprised to find red blood on the blade, instead of green or black like any other undead Tavin had faced... but then again, Tavin wasn't sure this entity was a Scourge being or Undead.

Aydeline slipped up beside him, her hand slipping into his as she glanced up at him expectantly. "What do we do now?" she asked. Tavin glanced up from the blade, "I've learned whatever were facing is something that comes from my emotions.. my inner demons. I doubt we're facing an army, but then again, they probably have the strength of an army in them selves alone... All we can do is wait, prepare, and I need to figure out what I'll be facing.." he sighed. "It seems were facing me."

* * *

_The next morning.._

Tavin glanced down at his planning table, enjoying the feeling of his faithful armor pressing down on him again, but not as if a hindrance, more a reassurance. He scanned over the layout of the Kingdom, all to familiar with the different colored paths of the guards patrols, the different routes to each town, both hidden and common. He didn't know why he was studying this map as if to barricade certain routes, as if an army of sinister beings was about to invade his lands... true they were, but not in conventional means, considering Tavin knew the spirits he would face could disapeer and appear at any given moment considerably.

"What do you propose we do in preparation?" Hroun whispered. Along with Aydeline, Hroun was the only one who knew about more recent events. Tavin ran a hand through his hair, "There isn't much we can do Hroun, I only suppose tighten patrols, and keep our eyes peeled and our backsides covered... Although I know it sounds stupid, I think I should be in the open alot, of course armored, but not necessarily guarded..." Tavin suggested, causing Hroun to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you say that, my King." Tavin glanced at him, giving Hroun a query look at the use of "My King." he hated when Hroun used it, or rather anyone used it for that matter.. he was just a man, and he preferred people to use his name. "Well, It would provoke the beings to go ahead and finally attack me, wouldn't it?" he said. "They obviously are going to attack, not anyone else, but me, and perhaps those I most love, but have Aydeline under heavy guarding, and then you are big enough yourself to take on one of them less they attack you... but if I'm wide open, you'd think they'd attack the easiest route, wouldn't you?" Tavin asked.

Hroun nodded slightly, "I see your logic m- Tavin." he said, almost saying "my king" but changing it. Tavin grinned at this, and nodded, "It'll be risky, but.. It's interesting at the same time." he said. "Have you figured out what you will be fighting?" Hroun asked, Tavin had told him that the being's he will be fighting will be likely based on his biggest fears and emotions. "I know Aydeline will be a part of it, perhaps love is something I'll fight, and also anger, considering my more recent ordeals with Garrosh." Tavin said, "but that's all I could narrow it down to." he said.

Hroun nodded again, "Those two I agree with." he said.

"Perhaps pain?" a soft voice suggested, and the two at the table turned their heads to find Aydeline standing in the doorway, and from appearances, Tavin guessed she had just awoken. Tavin smiled, and he extended his arm out to her, and she crossed the room, placing herself between Tavin and the table, his arm's on either side of her... a place she had grown to enjoy being in. "Perhaps pain." Tavin said, agreeing with Aydeline, letting her aroma of cinnamon envelop him.

Hroun glanced upon them, admiring how the two completed each other... Tavin guarded her and the Kingdom, becoming the master tactician and amazing General Hroun knew him as, seeing how as Tavin arrived on the battlefield, spirits bolstered. While Aydeline became the compassion and sewed friends and trust into every member of the Kingdom, even despite what they wore or how much money they owned. Tavin gave the Kingdom security and power, while Aydeline gave them trust and compassion. Hroun smiled. He truly wondered how Tavin could have an inner demon with such perfectness in his hands; he didn't condemn Tavin for it, but he wondered innocently about it.

Aydeline glanced up at Hroun, "General! How is your wife doing?" she asked, showing the compassion Hroun had just associated with her. "Beruna isn't it?" she asked. Hroun smiled and nodded, "Beruna is doing quite well, thank you." he said, "And haven't I asked you not to call me General?" he asked humorously, raising a large eyebrow at her. Hroun never liked being called General, considering it meant he was in an army, meaning he had to fight. Hroun never enjoyed warfare, even though he was a member of the Ragetotem Tribe, and at least undriven warfare, meaning if there wasn't a reason to fight, he didn't want to fight... the war against the Scourge was rather easy to convince himself to fight considering if he didn't, then the whole world died, in theory. Aydeline brought his attention back to the present with her words, "And yet... I could have swore I just heard my husband asking you the same about not calling him "my king"." she said, grinning with her words.

Hroun chuckled, "You have a point Aydeline." he admitted. He changed his view to Tavin, "I will take my leave and see to it that these few orders are carried out." he pounded his fist softly against his chest to Tavin, and departed.

Tavin sighed and Aydeline turned around to face him, her arms slipping up around his neck. Tavin ignored all other pressing matters and leaned in, kissing Aydeline gently, forgetting all as he enjoyed her being in his arms.

Tavin broke away for a moment, smiling at Aydeline... but a shape caught Tavin's eye.

He looked up, finding himself looking at Aydeline, but differently. Pale, with dark coloring around her eyes, like of charchol, and her lips were deep red. This Aydeline was more lustful than the one in his arms. She also wore wispy dark armor, but Tavin mostly noticed a ring around her left ring finger, identical to the one Tavin wore, signifying his marriage to Aydeline.

"Please.. continue" the mirror of Aydeline whispered in her sultry voice. "I was enjoying watching." Her red, sinister eyes simmered with amusement and lust. Tavin's hand trailed down to his blade, his eye never leaving the more sinister imitation of Aydeline. The real Aydeline could only watch for now, as she wasn't armored, nor did she have a weapon.

The mirror of Aydeline raised an eyebrow, "Going to kill your own wife, are you?" she asked. Tavin grimaced, "Your not my wife, Your a cheap impression of her." Tavin said. She smiled playfully, "Am I?" she taunted, "Are you sure that all those nights, it wasn't me you were touching instead of her?" she asked, casting a spiteful glance at Aydeline, who was glaring at her with equal malice. "You wouldn't of been able to tell the difference, in your blind lust..." she grinned and ran a hand down her body, "Don't deny me Tavin..." she whispered, her voice sounding identical to Aydeline.. but Tavin knew it wasn't her.

He shook his head, "Your cheap tricks won't do anything to me." he said, and the Spirit raised her eyebrow, "Won't they?" she said. With her words, sudden wisps of smoke wrapped around Tavin before he could do anything, binding him down preventing him from moving or talking. Aydeline growled and lunged at the Spirit, striking her across the face. The Spirit stumbled back a bit, wiping a drop of blood of her lips, and looking at Aydeline with amusement. "You'll never be enough for Tavin." she whispered, glaring at the real Aydeline. "You were just a whore he picked up on the battlefield." The malice and suffering in her voice stung Aydeline, but it only invoked her anger further.

"Thats not true!" Aydeline said, dipping around and kicking the Spirit in the side, causing her to grimace in a bit of pain. "It is! Look at your husband, or should I call him your master?" she said. Aydeline took the bait and turned to glance at Tavin, but he couldn't tell her it was only a trap. The Spirit grinned wickedly and her pale fingers grabbed the back of Aydeline's neck, grabbing her and picking her up, then throwing her into the wall.

Aydeline cried out as she fell to the floor, and the Spirit pressed down on her neck with her boot, her pale hand grabbing Aydeline by the neck, and picking her up with a single arm, an impressive display of strength. She glanced back to Tavin, "Touching how your own wife can't even defend you, fitting she should call you master, considering you do everything for her." Tavin hated the words that were like venom, he could see the pain and anger in Aydeline's eyes.

The Spirit stepped up to Tavin, breaking the spell of his tongue, allowing him to talk. "You better do something for me quick, or your whore of a wife dies." she said. And suddenly, with her words and tone, Tavin understood what the Spirit represented; Passion. However, this was the darker side of passion: lust, jealousy, outer beauty. He changed his glance to Aydeline; she held all these, but she held more in Tavin's eye: inner beauty and love.

"Well?" the Spirit whispered in her sultry voice, glancing upon Tavin expectantly.

Tavin glanced back to the Spirit, and did the unexpected.

He kissed her.

Tavin forced all his love, his passion, every emotion he could in the kiss, he treated it as if he was kissing Aydeline.

Instantly, the Spirit shrieked in pain, dropping Aydeline and loosing control over Tavin. She dropped to the floor and scrabbled at her face which was hissing and burning away. "Your not true passion, true passion is unconditional love, is inner beauty, things you wouldn't understand. Your a cheap imitation of it, and an even cheaper imitation of my wife." Tavin pulled his blade from his scabbard. "Now die, whore." he brought his blade down with malice, burying the tip of his blade in the neck of the demon, watching as every part of her withered away, until finally she was nothing but a pile of ash. And suddenly, a strong wind swept through the room, and the black ashes were swept away.

Tavin dropped his blade as something caught his eye; the ring that the spirit wore lay on the floor, and Tavin picked it up, glancing at it; It was beautiful, silver and gold in the shape of a flame flickering around. Inside, along the band, was a scroll of words: "Passion". And suddenly, Genn's words reverberated in Tavin's mind, _each one you defeat brings you something better than you had before. _Tavin gently took Aydeline's hand and brought it up, remebering that she had lost her wedding band three years ago when they had been out hunting wild game in the forest, and since then, had refused to get another ring.

Tavin placed the ring on her ring finger and pulled her into his arms, "Those words were untrue." he whispered, fearing the words of the Spirit had caused any doubt or fear inside of her. Aydeline pulled back and smiled soflty, "I know." she tipped up and kissed him gently, putting her understanding and trust inside of the kiss.

"I only fear though, now, the Spirit's will be harder to defeat." she whispered.

_Authors Note:_

_Very long chapter I enjoyed writing, so review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Pain

**Chapter Six**

Tavin slowly walked down the cobblestone street that wove around the back of the main district in the city, the Commons as they were called. He of course was wearing his armor, his hand casually, but carefully place on the hilt of his sword. To any bystander it would just seem he was holding onto it so it wouldn't clank around annoyingly, but truthfully he was holding onto it in case some entity attacked him from out of no where, something he was expecting to happen at every and any given moment.

He glanced up at the rampart that encircled the city, spotting a lone guardsman that was walking slightly ahead of him, and Tavin knew all together that the guard was following him in case, because on his belt rested a war horn; if Tavin was attacked, the guard would sound the war horn and half of the city's brigade would come running to his aid no doubt, Hroun most likely would be at the lead. Tavin sighed, it almost made him feel incompetent, as if he couldn't handle himself. but he knew that wasn't true, it was just an extra precaution Hroun was taking, he'd rather have a more elaborate security patrol schedule, then have a maimed or dead king.

His stroll through his city was interrupted however, by a sudden patter of feet, along with the words "King Wilhelm!" Tavin whirled around, his hand still cautiously on his blade, but his grip slackened slightly as he recognized one of the corporals that was stationed within the city as the official city guard. Tavin raised an eyebrow and beckoned for the winded corporal to tell him the news he had obviously come to bring.

"G-General Hroun ha-has something in his possession and wishes to see you right away your majesty!" The corporal said, trying to catch his breath along the way. Tavin's eyebrow raised higher, "Something in his possession? Did he say what?" he asked the runner. The corporal only shook his head, "No your majesty, he only said it was of high importance that you meet him in the Castle Courtyard right away, he said he will meet you there and show you the item." Tavin was interested now, and he did notice the way the corporal used the word "item", it all together sounded rather suspicious, Hroun wasn't one to keep secrets from him, but then again, perhaps this was something that only the two of them could truly know of.

Tavin nodded and began walking back around the bend, changing his route to the Castle. The corporal spoke up first however, "Sir, would you like me to escort you?" he asked. Tavin only shook his head, "I'll be quite alright, Corporal. You did an astounding job, return to your post now though." Tavin said. The corporal nodded, saluted, and headed off again.

As Tavin walked, he truly wondered what this "item" was that Hroun had, perhaps an artifact or a clue to what they were hunting, or better yet, something to make this end. Tavin chuckled to himself; They already knew what they were hunting, and Tavin wasn't even sure they were the hunters still. And on top of that, he knew the way to end this: Fix himself.

He sighed and his mind fell silent as he walked across New Lordaeron, finally reaching the gates of the Castle, greeted by the sight of two of his Royal Guard's posted outside. They saluted him, one a blood elf, the other a human, hailing him as well. He nodded and saluted back, and the two fell silent, their stock still position's obvious signs that they were highly trained in patience, obedience and good at their job. Tavin smiled, Hroun and himself always pushed for the best out of the men.

He entered the Courtyard, noting another set of fresh guards posted on the other side of the gate, which was interesting subsequently, considering they weren't there when Tavin left earlier in the morning. The gate began to lower behind Tavin, and his mind snapped alert instinctively, his hand tightening around his blade hilt.

Hroun walked into the Courtyard, a grim look set on his face, but other wise he looked normal, certainly no "evil taints" surrounding his features. "Hroun... I hope you have a good reason for summoning me.." Tavin said slowly, glancing around the Courtyard. Hroun only nodded, "I do, your majesty." Before Tavin could correct him on using the title "Your majesty" Hroun turned and beckoned with two fingers, and from the archway to the main hallway into the Castle, came two more Royal Guards, holding up a slumped figure with a bag over their face.

"A prisoner? This is your "item"?" Tavin asked. "I had to make it seem like I had an item in order to keep this still low in profile" Hroun explained, and Tavin nodded, "I figured that much." he glanced down at the figure, "Who is it?" he asked.

Hroun's face grew more grim, but he said nothing, instead only reaching down, and pulling the canvas bag off of the person's face.

And instantly, Tavin was shocked.

Garrosh Hellscream looked back up at him, his outer countenance a wall of steel, but Tavin could see the fear within his eyes. He had never seen an Orc, let alone Garrosh, this broken. It made Tavin cringe.

"A scouting party found him collapsed outside of Brill... apparently his convoy of ships was ravaged off the coast of Gilneas, because we've found a few more Orc's passed out and wounded around the land." Hroun said. Tavin glanced down, noting the black burns across what was left of Garrosh's armor, the burns almost looked magical, dark magic perhaps, considering the color.

But most of all, Tavin noticed the large ragged slices that tore up the left side of his face, claw marks obviously.. and recent. They marred his features greatly, actually blinding him. _Did I actually do that..?_ Tavin thought to himself with rather horror.

_Kill him.. _a voice whispered to Tavin.

_He's better off dead, it'll save you trouble in the future..._

Tavin ignored the voices, "What happened to you Garrosh?" he asked. The Orc flinched at his voice, "My Warriors were killed, my ships destroyed, our supplies gone..." he whispered, obviously ashamed... Tavin knew the honor system built into every Orc; they would rather have death, than dishonor their clan or Warchief, or in Garrosh's case, his people. "Who did this?" Tavin asked, kneeling down, bringing himself to Garrosh's level.

_He would rather die anyway.._

"I couldn't tell, it wasn't Greymane though." he answered. Tavin was honestley surprised the Orc was cooperating this much so far.

_Thats the power of fear..._

Tavin nodded and stood back up, pondering deeply. He however noticed that the two guard's were still holding Garrosh as if he were a threat. He motioned for the two guards to let him go, "Bring us some water and food." Tavin ordered, and the two guard's saluted then hurried away to fulfill his orders. Tavin turned and motioned for the other guards behind them to leave as well.

Now, only Hroun, Garrosh and Tavin were left.

Tavin sighed and glanced down at the Orc whose head was downcast. He considered what to do, obviously the public couldn't know about this, it would certainly raise criticism and controversy in the Kingdom, something he honestly didn't want, especially right now. He couldn't kill him either, not for the fact someone would find out, but just his persona and conscious all went against killing Garrosh, even despite all the Orc had done to him.

_He's better off dead..._

Tavin shook his head, "You place me in a very hard predicament Orc." Tavin said, avoiding using Garrosh's name. He circled around him, pondering deeply what to do. Imprisonment wasn't a very good option, nor execution. Maybe release him, but who's to say he won't come back, or even frame Tavin for capturing him? Tavin knew he was crafty enough to do it, and it didn't help that he had claw marks across his face from Tavin, which could end up revealing Tavin's.. "Affliction".

"He's caused you enough pain, why not end his pitiful life now?" a sudden voice snapped to their left. Tavin and Hroun's looked up instantly, finding themselves in the gaze of a reflection of Garrosh, similar to the other two spirits Tavin had already faced. A wry smirk crept up on Tavin's face, "And so the third of you show's its face?" he said, rather rhetorically. Although his calm demeanor betrayed nothing, inside he was preparing himself for a battle, and his body was already tensed to strike. Tavin did notice that the Orc's spirit had the same wound as Garrosh did, and Tavin saw nothing else on the spirit like the ring from the reflection of Aydeline.

_Perhaps the wound has something to do with this..._ Tavin thought dryly to himself.

Hroun shifted a bit, as if to move and strike, but instantly Tavin's eyes snapped to Hroun's, and from a hidden signal, he backed down, understanding the message Tavin sent him. He didn't want Hroun to get into this and end up getting hurt, or worse. He knew only him, and him alone could truly defeat this.. this creature.

Tavin knew nothing right now, not what this spirit represented, nor how to defeat him.. he needed to exploit a weakness.

So he drew his sword.

The Orc laughed harshly, and said nothing, instead with lightning precision and speed, he drew his ax and charged Tavin, bringing down powerfully. Tavin replied with a parry of his blade, sending a cascade of sparks out around them, the one's from Tavin's sword a normal burning orange, but the ones from the spirits ax fell away like blade residue, slightly smoking. Undoubtedly magic...

Tavin resorted to mixed fighting, and brought his leg around, kicking the Orc in the side, then disengaging and slicing at the slightly distracted Orc. Tavin's method's were well placed, and he scored a fine cut on the Orc's shoulder, but as Tavin drew his blade back, the wound began smoking and hissing, and instantly healed back up.

Tavin's eyes widened and he was taken aback slightly, how was he supposed to defeat an enemy whose every wound healed within seconds? The Orc noticed the surprised on his face, and laughed, "Well now.." he said, swinging around and hacking at Tavin with his axe. Tavin couldn't avoid this blow, and it slid across the underside of his breastplate, where only chain mail was, easily cutting it open and giving Tavin a jagged cut on his chest. Tavin hissed and jumped back, ignoring the searing pain in his chest, instead trying to quickly figure out a way to defeat his enemy. Perhaps cut off his head, surely he couldn't heal that, but how could he even get that close, the Orc's speed and reflexes would dodge Tavin if he got that close, then return the favor to Tavin and undoubtedly kill him.

Tavin glanced at Hroun, giving him the signal to join in, and instantly the two charged the Orc, Tavin hoped two targets on him now would distract him to the slightest bit, enough to where either of them could slip in and give the Orc a wound he couldn't heal or sustain. Hroun swung his mighty broadsword at the Orc, but the Orc dodged it and instead ran up it, a feat of immense speed and balance. He kicked off from it, and launched himself at Tavin, bringing his leg around and clipping Tavin directly under the jaw, slamming him back and sending him to the ground. He moved in to kill, but Hroun growled and used his brute force to pummel the Orc with his immense size, knocking the Orc back away from Tavin, allowing him to recover.

Tavin sprung to his feet, rubbing his bruised jaw slightly. He felt as if he was playing a game of checkers, every move he made was countered with one he couldn't beat, he felt almost as if he was going to have to trap the Orc in a corner to where he had no moves left, until, of course, checkmate. Tavin feinted to the right, drawing the Orc's attention, but at the last moment, turned away and sliced at his left, but the Orc only parried it. Tavin brought his other blade around, hacking and slashing at the Orc over and over again, of course he was only met with parries, but it was slowly driving the Orc back to the wall.

"Pain is a pry thing." the Orc said, parrying Tavin's blows and talking as if it wasn't hard. "It can drive you to levels of both courage and fear." he said. Tavin growled and twisted around, seeking to stab the Orc in the chest, but he only drove his axe up, battering aside Tavin's blade, leaving him now only with one. Hroun stepped in and swung at him, and succeeded as he sliced open the Orc's thigh. The Orc growled in pain and slipped around, swinging his ax at Hroun's arm. Hroun dodged it and it wedged itself in the wall, but the Orc used this as leverage and launched himself up, slamming his knee into Hroun's chin, knocking his head back. An instant later, he twisted around, kicking Hroun across the face in a feat of amazing speed Tavin had never seen. Hroun stumbled back, dazed, and Tavin jumped to his aid, trying to flank the Orc. But he only met the Orc's fist as it crashed into his sternum, knocking him back to the ground, and Tavin skidded to a halt adjacent to a still kneeling Garrosh, either frozen in fear, or waiting with odd patience. As Tavin fell next to him, he spotted the wound on his face one again, and instantly he connected the Orc's words, with the physical attributes. The wound represented pain, a feat very well prominent in Tavin's life, mainly in the past during the war. And there is one way to get rid of pain..

Tavin delved within him, reaching for the Light as he hadn't done in so long, bringing the source of Light up into his finger tips. He rolled to Garrosh and placed his glowing hand upon his face, and the holy magic began to heal the wound on Garrosh's face, a feat of mercy, a feat of humbleness, and a feat of healing.

As the wound healed, the Orc began grunting in pain as he began hissing, but he didn't deteriorate, but Tavin could sense something was ebbing away from him. His answer was found as Hroun recovered from his daze and brought the pommel of his blade up, which was a sharp triangle, instead of a round ball. The edge of his pommel slashed open the side of the Orc's face, but this time.. it didn't heal up instantly. The Orc growled and snapped his palm but, casting a spell on Hroun, immobilizing him similar to how the reflection of Aydeline did to Tavin. But still, Tavin found out one thing from Hroun's brave attack.

The Orc was no longer immune to pain or wounds, and the two of them could kill him now. Garrosh fell down, healed, and the Orc looked up, now angered.

Tavin used this knowledge and, renewed, he sprung up, lunging at the Orc with his remaining blade, and the reflection of Garrosh parried his attack, and the two began trading blows back and forth with such speed, their blades and arms seemed blurs of shadow and steel. Finally, their blades locked with another shower of sparks. The Orc growled and clipped his blade up and around, gouging Tavin down his chest, leaving a jagged deep cut that instantly starting dripping blood down Tavin's front. Tavin howled in pain and stumbled back, raising his blade just at the right time, blocking another one of the Orc's powerful attack, locking the two back together. Tavin looked into the Orc's pitch black eyes, seeing the animosity and pain glowing there as he wanted to do nothing other than to rip Tavin's limbs off.

But Tavin wouldn't let him.

He pushed past his pain, mustering the last vestige of strength he could and twisted around, kicking the Orc's knee in, then whipping his blade back and stabbing it into the Orc's neck, driving it in with all the strength he could muster. The reflection of Garrosh roared out in anguish, falling to his knee's, his axe falling to the ground and disappearing with a whisper of smoke.

The Orc laughed manically, "Feel the pain!" he said, grabbed Tavin in the side, his palm pressing against the large wound that he had given Tavin, which now soaked his front in his own blood. Tavin cringed and agony and fell to his knee's also, loosing the grip on his sword, which fell away and clattered to the ground away from them.

Tavin cried out in pain, the cobblestone below them splattered with his blood. He grunted and tried to pull himself over to his blade, but he was abruptly stopped by a swift kick to his ribs, on the same side as his wound. He howled in anguish and was flipped over, finding a very angry reflection of Garrosh standing over him, gripping the wound in his neck, but holding Tavin's second blade none-the-less.

"Pain is such a wonderful thing." he said with a wicked grin, raising the blade to kill Tavin.

Tavin had no strength to move, the world was growing dark, his life was growing cold... And suddenly, the tip of another blade suddenly burst from the Orc's chest, impaling him completely. His eyes grew wide and he could only mutter a few incoherent words... before he fell to the ground.. dead, his body disappearing with a flash of ash and black magic.

The holder of the blade that killed the Spirit stood heaving, the claw marks on his face gone, healed by an act of kindness. Kindness was one thing pain knew not, pain knew no mercy, no boundaries, it rampaged over all that allowed it too, but when kindness entered in, when healing fell on pain, it was vanquished...

Garrosh looked up at Tavin, "I.. I.. I am, renewed." he whispered, the familiar vigor and flame returned to his eyes, but not of arrogance and pride, instead of strength, and honor. "Thank you, Tavin." he said. Tavin understood now what he had gained, the he never had before. That which was once his enemy, a being he would kill undoubtedly, was now an ally, a brother in arms.

Tavin smiled softly, and laid his head back.. he felt sleepy.. tired...

* * *

Tavin awoke suddenly to a warm tingling feeling in his side, slightly surprised and confused as his last recollection of memories was lying in his own pool of blood.. a predicament he had found himself in more times than he wished. The sound of moving and splashing water aroused him more and he pulled himself up a bit, greeted by the sight of the terrace outside their castle. It was nighttime, and a few candles lit the balcony, enough to give a good amount of light to the one area Tavin was in. Leaning over him however was Aydeline, her hands stitching Tavin's side back up, and she was almost done by the look of it.

He groaned as his whole body ached from exhaustion, but thankfully the pain in his chest and side from his wounds was ebbed away by the warm sensation that spread through him, probably magic no doubt to ease his pain, or a salve Aydeline had made, she was quite the herbalist. She looked up at his noise making, and smiled. "You defeated the second of the Spirits." she said softly, instantly making Tavin smile too. "I couldn't have done it alone though." he said, owing part of his success to the aid of Hroun and Garrosh, especially Garrosh in the end... "Garrosh was the one who ran and got me and brought me back to stanch the bleeding you had before we moved you back here... you know it always seem you nearly kill yourself in battle, and yet you defeat your enemy.. then pass out." she said wryly, referring to several of Tavin's rather close, but successful wins over enemies, especially in the war years ago.

Tavin grinned, and settled back again, "And yet, whose the one always right there for me when I wake up." Tavin said. Aydeline finished stitching his wound and snipped the mageweave thread. She put the scissors and bandages aside and brought her face up to Tavin, smiling softly at his comment. "Always me." she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. Her gentle hands pushed Tavin down a bit further, but suddenly broke away teasingly, disappearing inside their room.

Tavin resisted a grin and pushed himself up off the divan on the terrace, glad to now longer feel pain in his turned his head and glanced into the bedroom, of course it was pitch black except for a faint sliver of moonlight.. so he couldn't make out any shapes within. He grabbed a few matches from the table with Aydeline's medical supplies on it, and stepped inside, walking slowly towards the center of the room. He heard the faint patter of footsteps and his head snapped to the source of it.. and it ceased.

He grinned as he realized Aydeline was playing with him, and so he reached out gingerly, feeling around until his hand found a set of candles that they kept near the edge of their bed. Tavin struck one of the matches and lit one of the candles, instantly adding light to the room, and he glanced up into their bed, spotting the meek face of Aydeline glancing back at him slyly.

"Cheater." she said, grinning all the while. Tavin chuckled and lit a few more candles, and moved around to the side, crawling up on the bed. He collapsed down, very tired, and she sensed this, so she laid her head down next to his, tracing the tattoo's on his back with the tip of her finger.

"You know Tavin.. you never have told me, or given me a hint as to who your teacher was." she whispered. Tavin yawned slightly and nodded, "I actually never have.. it's been so long since I've thought about him." he whispered, feeling a tingle of guilt for almost forgetting his former master for a bit. But then again, recent events...

"So who was he?" she asked, hoping Tavin would tell her.. she had always wondered since that night so long ago in the tent at the Argent Vanguard in Icecrown.. "Was it Horace?" Aydeline asked, and Tavin only shook his head, "No No... I learned how to fight, and how to be a paladin, from a very old, yet wise hermit in the Western Plaguelands. I befriended him by bringing him supplies and food, and in turn, he trained me. I never did like the traditional sword and shield methods of the Argent Dawn, so I quickly began to like his method of teaching." Tavin whispered. "Which was?" Aydeline asked. "I first learned to use one sword, and then adapted it to two swords." Tavin answered.

Aydeline nodded, "So where is your teacher now?" she asked. Tavin sighed, "Dead, sadly." he said. "I never did learn my teacher's true name, I only called him Sir usually, and in rare cases, teacher." Tavin whispered, "The day I completed my training fully, he gave me these runic inscribings, and the same day, I was given orders to attack Corin's Crossing... Since then, I have never seem him again."

Aydeline nodded again, "What was he like?" she asked. "Kind, gentle but strong. He was a very good teacher, he made things easy to learn, and actually fun to pursue. It was rigorous training, but it payed off altogether." he answered. "How did you get away from the Chapel to learn?" Tavin smiled, "Either in my off time, or whenever I could, I met him in thicket near the Chapel and he trained me... None of the commanders ever questioned it." he said. He flipped over and slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, "But, enough questions for tonight." he said softly, smiling again. Aydeline nodded, she was feeling drowsy actually, and she laid her head down softly on Tavin's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat...


	7. Opportunity

**Chapter Seven**

Tavin wandered through the long elated lane that lead up to the keep, glancing left and right at each of the statues that he passed. His own statue rested outside the gate that lead back into the Commons of the city, inside however Tavin had six statues erected to honor those most prominent to the building of the city, to the war and everything that had shaped Tavin. He first passed a Horde Grunt and an Alliance Private, the two biggest benefactors to wining the war were the footsoldiers that helped conquer everything through the sweat of their brow, and the strength of their backs. But it also showed that both Horde and Alliance were accepted into the city, and that this was a city were everyone was equal in status and manner. He continued walking, arriving at the middle two statues, one depicting Bolvar Fordragon in his war plates, his enormous shield emblazoned with the Lion of the Alliance, showing his pride and loyalty to the King, of whom he had lived for, and died for. Varian had personally worded the plate that was placed along the base of the statue.

Tavin turned his head now, to the fourth statue. Some had spoken rather against the placement of this statue, but Tavin had insisted it. Arthas gazed down upon the lane, his regality regained and devoid of any Lich King taint. He wore his paladin armor, the Crest of Lordaeron visible on his rank sash that he wore ceremoniously, his war hammer held proudly in his hand. But the astute thing about statue was that it doubled as a hidden tomb, and that inside was Arthas' actual body, something that Tavin had personally wanted. Of course he was the cause of the war, the war machine that had lead to the death's of many and the fall of several kingdoms, but because of it the Horde and Alliance were now on better terms, boys had been transformed into men, and most importantly to Tavin, through Arthas' actions, Tavin was made who he was now. A bitter tradeoff considerably, but in the end, good terms to win upon.

He sighed and walked up the lane further, now stopping at the last two statues, which were, to Tavin, the most important. He looked at the fifth statue, glancing straight into Tirion's eyes, thinking that perhaps he was the only one who could see the wisdom, the caring and the love in the eyes of his former mentor. Tirion had taught Tavin many things throughout his time in the war with him, both physical about the light, and mental about life. Exactly like Arthas' statue, Tirion's doubled as a tomb also, for inside was Tirion's body, which Tavin discovered not at the top of the Frozen Spire, but instead at Uther's Tomb as Tavin traveled there after the battle on the Stratholme Bridge, which was now titled Light's Victory Bridge. He smiled softly at his old mentor, then turned to the final statue.

Tavin's hand grazed his father's statue lightly, admiring it with pride. Tavin had tracked down several of the people that had known Faux before he had been captured, and had it constructed in the manner that modeled it as a younger Faux, in his war armor, his medal's and decorations pinned to his chest, which he had alot of considerably.

"I always thought you over-immortalized me there." A weathered voice spoke up behind Tavin.

Tavin turned around, smiling at his father deeply, whom was dressed in embroidered clothing, a slightly smoking pipe held in one of his hands, a dusty tome in the other. "Your going to shut my dead body in that thing?" he asked, cracking a smile, and leaving Tavin mortified. Tavin stuttered for a response, caught off guard by his father's statement, but Faux only chuckled deeply, his baritone voice rumbling in his chest. He swatted Tavin'sarm with his tome, "I'm only jesting son." he said grinning. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome? I figured you'd be in the castle plotting against yourself or enjoying time with your wife." he asked, changing the subject. Tavin sighed, "Just taking a gander down the lane, I was hoping to find you by chance actually, I need to spend more time with you father." Tavin said, turning to face Faux.

Faux took a puff of his pipe, blowing out a ring of smoke, a feat he rather enjoyed showing off when he smoked his pipe. He sighed contently, "Longbottom Leaf." he whispered. "You know I'm quite alright spending time reading or studying... I know you have very pressing matters on your hand son, you have a kingdom to operate." he said. Tavin shook his head, "I know, but still... those are not excuses to neglect you father." Tavin said. "There was always so much I wanted to talk to you about... Hopefully once this ordeal is over, I can break away for a day and spend it talking to you." he whispered. Faux smiled deeply and clamped around Tavin's neck and brought his forehead to his. "You always did over-extend yourself son, but then again... I would like that one day." he said, releasing his son's neck.

He beckoned for Tavin to follow, "Come, walk with me.. Ask me a few questions." he said, dropping his tome on his statue, figuring he'd pick it up later. Tavin nodded and followed, and they began walking up one of the set of stairs up to the rampart, where they would have a long way to walk, ensuing much time to talk. Tavin pondered where to begin... "What were you in the war?" he asked, wondering why he had never actually seen his father wear armor, nor a big broadsword like depicted with his statue. His father smiled, "Well, like I always say, the statue over-immortalizes me... I was never a warrior." he said, earning a query look from Tavin. "No... instead your father worked for SI:7 and.." he paused and glanced around making sure no one was in earshot. "and part of the Stormwind Assassins."

Tavin could hardly hide his shock as his jaw dropped, "You?" he asked incredulously. He had always thought his father was a warrior in the war, considering Halford recognized him and fought alongside him, or so he said. Faux however nodded, "Aye, I was part of a clandestine unit within the war, alot of vital attacks actually came from the information my unit provided." he said. Tavin's shock deepened, "So you knew Mathias Shaw?" Tavin asked. Tavin had only worked with the rogue leader of SI:7 on one occasion a few years ago, where he had Shaw's men track down a Scourge Lieutenant still living. But although he had talked to Shaw face to face, he was always hidden and elusive, a chilling air surrounded the man. To learn that his father had been a part of the same organization.. it was rather intriguing, if that was the word.

Faux nodded to Tavin's question, "Aye.. I trained him several times in fact, I worked alongside his Grandmother, Pathonia." Faux said. "In fact, you'd be also surprised to know that Varian was under me for a time there." he said. Tavin raised an eyebrow, "Varian Wyrnn was part of SI:7?" he asked. Faux nodded, "He only went into the field once on a scouting mission, but before long, manhood caught up to the young king and all was forgotten as he now had to become king after his father was murdered." Faux said. Tavin nodded, "And then what of the Assassins?" he asked. SI:7 was secretive within itself, but the Assassin's were a step above them. They didn't have to accord to military rules or ethics of the King. They were freelance, but supposedly worked for the good of Stormwind, despite their more maverick nature. Tavin had seen several of the Assassin's pass into the Stockades back in Stormwind when he was little.. but he knew little of them.

Faux smiled darkly, "Alas, my darkest secret... Aye I was, and technically still am part of the Assassin's, my allegiance to them will never die, but I don't do work for them any longer... I was a First Finger, the highest possible "rank" within their order, where my SI:7 jurisdiction could no longer venture, my mask changed and I became an Assassin." he said. "Did you ever kill anybody?" Tavin asked naively. Faux chuckled, "Well of course son, I've killed many." he said, almost casually. "But it was never in cold blood, no no. The Assassin's always have a reason to kill, no matter how dark or perhaps idiotic it may seem."

"So how would you know another Assassin was amidst you?" Tavin asked. Faux shrugged, "Usually we are so tight knit that we know every man by face, but some times our memory falters, but even then, any trained rogue can sense another of his kind is nearby... Just the way a man walks, positions himself, and looks, can tell me everything I need to know." he said, turning to look at Tavin. "Of course when you wear clothes, I can look at you and see who you are. Broad muscles tell me you do alot of hard labor, rough scarred hands tell me you wield a weapon alot, most likely a sword. Your stance tell's me your used to using either side of your body to attack with. The embroidered clothing tell's me you enjoy dressing nicely."

Tavin raised an eyebrow, and Faux laughed, "It's not to difficult son, just need a critical eye." he said. Tavin nodded and the two began walking again, "So why was I never approached by any member of SI:7 or the Assassin's? Did they know you had a son?" he asked, wondering if his Father had hidden him. Faux nodded, "Aye, it wasn't forbidden by either order to have children, the Assassin's discouraged it slightly, but regardless... And as for why they never approached you was because I requested them not to. Had I said nothing, when you became of age, if you joined the military, Shaw would have met with you, or one of his agents.. and had you not joined the military, a Fourth Finger would have contacted you." he said, glancing at Tavin. "But I didn't want a Rogue's lifestyle for you... I wanted you to become something better than me Tavin, the thing's you've accomplished I never would be able to do, I wanted you to become a respected man Tavin." his father said, smiling softly at him. They stopped and Faux hugged his son, "And yet, you have become so much more." he said. "I am truly proud to call you my Son." he said, releasing Tavin.

"And I am proud to call you my Father." Tavin said. Faux hesitated for a moment, but then smiled, "I am glad to hear... I had hoped you would accept what I am, I just wanted to wait till you were of age to tell you." he said. Tavin nodded, "So where I found you in Naxxramas... how did you arrive there?" Tavin asked. Faux chuckled a bit, "Good business I guess, I was retrieving information on that damnable citadel, when I was flanked and discovered... I could have fought, but they probably would have killed me in the end, so I figured live to fight another day." he said. "Only time in my career I've been captured." he admitted humorously, "Pathonia would have slapped me..." he whispered, carrying off slightly, but he snapped back to Tavin.

By this time, the two had walked all the way around the outside wall of the city, returning to their starting location as the conversation between them had stretched for longer than Tavin had really anticipated. They silently made their way back into the long lane that contained the statues of heroes, and then Faux stopped dead, alarming Tavin as his focus had been elsewhere at the moment.

He glanced to Faux, then followed his gaze to where he was looking, and figured out why Faux had stopped dead in his tracks. Where his tome once lay, on his own statue, it was now across the lane, in front of the gate to the new King's Square, which was normally closed at this time of night.. however, it was now open. The gate took at least four men to open, and Tavin would have noticed or been notified of anything urgent concerning each subsection of the city, and Tavin was aware that Faux knew this too, so to find the gate open... it raised a few warning flags in each of their minds.

"A trap?" Tavin asked considerably, it wouldn't be the first time this month someone had tried to take his life. Faux glanced up for once that night, partial relief entering his eyes as he noticed the moon wasn't full, whether he was looking up at the moon in regards to Tavin, or another entity that might now be within the city... Tavin knew not. Surprisingly he hand't had outbreaks of his curse within awhile, since his capture rather... and honestly, he wished to keep it that way. Still... his city's security was now in question, and thus he had to act.

"Possibly..." Faux said, breaking the silence. While Tavin's hand strayed to his blade, Faux merely kept a calm demeanor, reaching for no weapons at all, but Tavin could sense he had tensed and was balanced on the balls of his feet. They carefully advanced, approaching the gate slowly, and finally reaching the dropped tome. Faux knelt down and gingerly picked it up, finding no imprints, burn marks, nothing on it. They both glanced up from it, and into King's Square, noticing a few lanterns lit in windows, but the Square seemed quiet and uninhabited tonight.. not even a guard patrolled the area. Faux motioned for Tavin to draw his blade, and he did so silently, before they advanced further into the Square.

The layout of the Square, and every other district of the city, was fairly simple, but also, a bit more strategical. The walls branched off from Remembrance Lane in four different directions, forming square districts, two on either side of the Lane, with the Keep and Barrack's at the head of the lane, and the Common's on the entrance side of the Lane, back towards the gate. Houses lined the walls, the roof's below the rampart, which would allow soldier's to jump down upon the roof's, need be. Then, shops, important offices, or important structures formed another ring opposite of the houses, leaving a final square within the middle of said buildings.

Depending on the district, the center was used for different things. Market Square held an enormous outdoor market and auction within the middle, Crusader's Square held a large Light-infused rock with all the names of the fallen from the Scourge war. Charisma Square's center held the Mage's Guild of the area, and finally King's Square held large fountain gifted to him by the Council of Six of Dalaran. The Fountain, through magical means, changed its water's color, often sprung up into odd shapes, and held many coins thrown in with wishes attached to them. They had given Tavin a Gold Ring with a purple stone in the middle, which when he picked up any coin in the fountain, he could hear the wish attached to it.

He and Faux drifted past several of the houses, and Tavin could see Faux's mouth muttering something, but it was incoherent to Tavin's ears, it seemed as if he was counting although. Faint sounds drifted past Tavin's ears, but he paid no heed to them. They found nothing down the avenue of the side of the Square, no wandering Worgen, or lone Assassins... nothing.

"Tavin... I sense death here, It's a presence I haven't felt in a long time.." Faux whispered suddenly. "It's powerful..." he said, sounding cautious. Tavin nodded silently, and they passed past another few houses, before finally something entered their view:

A black figure drifted around the corner, and Tavin recognized the skull adorned armor that was now turned obsidian black, a wicked replica, if that, of Frostmourne placed in it's apparently undefeated owners hand. Arthas looked at them plainly, his pale white hair returned, but his face was more gaunt, it was grayer, his eyes were not very visible, instead they were a bold bright blue. He only smiled wickedly, before his hand snapped up and a bolt of pure white energy shot from his hand.

They both cursed and ducked into the next tier in, rolling to the back of a building, both heaving from the sudden burst of movement.

"Damnit! First Aydeline, next Garrosh, now this bastard?" Tavin whispered, infuriated, allowing his tongue to slip quite a bit. Faux reached inside his embroidered jacket, and pulled out a single iron key. He hopped up and jammed it into the door of the building behind them, and quickly turning it, unlocking it with a rusty click. The randomness of its opening surprised Tavin, but upon Faux's urgent beckoning, they both rushed into the pitch black house.

The door was shut, and all went black, before two hands suddenly grabbed Tavin on either side. He brought his leg around, kicking someone's shin, of which resulted in a sharp, "Damn!" from someone beside Tavin. Before he could maneuver to attack again, a lamp was lit, illuminating everyone's faces. A man with a rugged grey beard glanced at Tavin, a lantern in one hand, a very balanced dagger in his other. On either side of Tavin was an ebony skinned older gentlemen wearing only black trousers with a red sash, much like a monk, and another deeply tanned man with a scar running down his left cheek. The one holding the lantern raised an eyebrow, and glanced back at Faux, whom had a younger man in an armbar, a dagger discarded on the floor.

The two men holding Tavin instantly let go of him, the ebony skinned man rubbing his shin slightly.

"Faux, I hope you have a good explanation." The man with the lantern said, placing it down upon a table whose content's included cards and wooden chips. Apparently, they had interrupted a card game in session.

Faux let the younger man go, and stood up. "Well, Arthas is outside.." Faux said casually, and everyone's head snapped to him. "And the King of the City is in here, two very odd things to be said." the man replied, but he smiled slightly, "Has the guard's been alerted, or anyone else?" he asked, his tone changing from aggravated, to strategic. Tavin sensed a hidden nature around these men.

Faux shook his head, "Only me and Tavin have encountered him." he said. Tavin nodded, "We were wondering why the gate to the Square was open and we found h-" but he stopped midsentance, his left hand snapping to his marriage ring on his right finger. It not only signified his marriage to Aydeline, it also linked him to her, and allowed him to sense her feelings, where she was, and to an extent, if she was in danger.

This extent now triggered, and he could sense she was in some form of danger, obviously the Shade of Arthas.

"He's going after Aydeline." he said quickly.

Faux nodded, "Then we have little time." he said. Each man pulled off their jackets, with the exception of the ebony skinned man, to reveal an extensive harness underneath, holding at least five dagger's each. Faux pulled two from under his arms, "We must move." he said. Tavin nodded and grabbed his sword, and they all departed. Tavin knew not the men's names, nor anything about them, but for some reason, he suspected they were _close _colleagues of Faux, meaning they were probably Assassin's as well...

They sped out the house, rushing across Remembrance Lane, and into the main Courtyard before the entrance to the keep. The separate rampart's from here, led straight up to the Keep's rampart's, which in turn one led up to Tavin's balcony. From a silent signal, three of the men clambered up the wall with ease, swinging onto the rampart, which was devoid of guard's, a bad sign. Either they were dead, or the shade of Arthas could influence minds, perhaps to make other's walk away.

He hoped for the latter.

Tavin, Faux, and the man who had held the Lantern rushed into the keep, earning alarming look's from the band of Guard's patrolling the inside of the keep. "Lock the gates! Man the walls!" Tavin shouted as he rushed past, if he could trap the shade of Arthas within the keep, thing's would be simpler... he didn't need a riot of panic on his hands from the citizens.

They sped around the throne and back through the open doors into The Strategy Room, which held all the tables, scrolls, and everything needed for the military. Tavin grabbed the wooden oak doors at the back of the room, and swung them open, revealing the entrance to his, and Aydeline's, personal "home".

Tavin's eyes snapped to the balcony, where he found himself looking at his wife fighting the shade of Arthas, one of Tavin's swords already placed in her hand. Arthas' hand snapped back, and he cast a bolt of energy at her, but Aydeline raised a wall of holy energy to counter it, the two meeting with a display of sparks, but dispersing none-the-less.

"ARTHAS!" Tavin roared angrily, charging out onto the balcony. Arthas' whipped around, smiling wickedly, and raising Frostmourne to both Aydeline and Tavin. "I thought I killed you..." Tavin whispered. The smirk remained, and as if on cue, the shadow's swelled and from them, came shadow's of many Scourge, reminiscent of the War.

Tavin stepped back a bit, with these many Scourge, or rather shadows of the Scourge, Tavin and Aydeline couldn't take them, and Arthas. But he had completely forgotten about his father and his "friends." As the three hoped over the wall, taking a few Scourge with them, their dagger's a blur of speed.

Faux rushed past Tavin, embracing a few Scourge himself, "Take Arthas son! We'll handle these beasts."

Tavin nodded, and focused back on Arthas, who, interestingly enough, hadn't said a word.

Tavin took no time to exchange pleasantries, and swung at him, Frostmourne instantly snapping up and meeting the Ashbringer head on, exactly the way it had been a decade ago. Tavin growled and twisted around, weaving his old combat forms with several new he had learned over the years. Still, it was equal for Arthas, as he blocked Tavin and Aydeline's advance's with ease, their blades a blur of steel.

Arthas, however, was stronger. Stronger than he was years ago, and stronger than the other shades Tavin had faced already. Although Faux and the other's were almost done dispatching the Scourge, the fight against the shade was only beginning... Tavin exhaled deeply and moved forward again, trying to advance on Arthas ground a bit, using alot of aggression in his attacks, using more a Warrior's form, than a conservative Paladin's form.

Arthas brought Frostmourne across, down, up, and all over in a blur of blue steel, as he parried Tavin's every move, yet again, his lightning speed actually allowing him to bat Frostmourne around and score a razor thin cut on Tavin's upper thigh.

Tavin grunted and ignored the searing pain, like before, and continued attacking, and at this time, the other's had joined in, now seven against one. In unison, three of the Rogue's dove at Arthas' flanks, aiming for his legs, but he jumped back and clove Frostmourne around, scoring gash's along their legs, torso's and arms, sending them back to the ground also with the shear force of the swing. Tavin grimaced as the odd's were getting worse.

The Lantern Man and Faux, in unison, cut at his legs and torso, one ducking low, one soaring high, in an amazing feat of tempo and timing, and they were joined by Aydeline and Tavin who dove for the flanks. Through this, the four began trading blows with Arthas, back and forth, driving him back slowly, but surely, but he still allowed no attacks to be scored on himself.

Arthas sudden kicked out, knocking the Lantern man back and on his back, then using the forward force and leverage to drive him forward, his shoulder slamming into Tavin, the very tip of his shoulder driving into Tavin's face. Tavin reeled back in pain, feeling blood pour down his face from his now broken nose.

Faux and Aydeline tried to advance, but he only uppercut with Frostmourne, slicing Aydeline across the thigh's, staining her white nightgown red, and cutting up a slit along the bottom of it. As she went to move, the open in the dress caught on the bottom of her knee's, and tripped her up, and brought her down to her knees; a perfect target for him.

Arthas brought his leg around, clipping Aydeline perfectly under the jaw, actually lifting her into the air, before slamming her back into the ground, now unconscious. Tavin recovered slightly, and, driven by anger, roared and swung at Arthas, feeling his Worgen side rising a bit. He struggled to contain it as he and Faux began trading more blows with Arthas.

It did little avail, and midway through a swing, Tavin caught the blunt end of the Frostmourne and was knocked back a bit, and while staggering back, he knocked over one of the brazier's illuminating the rampart, spilling hot burning coals' along their path. He moved to recover, but before he could, Faux stepped in.

He brought his palms out, then back in, setting into a martial artist's stance, before spinning around and kicking out at Arthas. Instantly, the flames from the coals seemed to obey his movements, and shot out at Arthas, slamming into his chest and burning his upper torso. Arthas roared in anguish, and glanced down, but only to realize, it was a distraction.

His head snapped up, and right on time as Faux whipped his dagger up, balanced it, and chucked it. The spinning arc of steel crossed the distance between them in no time, and the tip of the blade buried itself into Arthas' left eye. He cried in agony, clutching his eye, and Faux charged forward, driving his remaining blade into Arthas' side, twisting it, then running it up his midsection... a rather gruesome attack.

Arthas gasped in pain and his eyes went wide, his body beginning to turn back into ash. As he died away, again, Faux whispered one thing in his ear, "You will never kill, the Wilhelm's." he said, realeasing his body, and allowing it to be turned to ash.

Tavin picked Aydeline up, while the other's recovered, and Faux turned to his Son. He nodded approvingly, "We did it soon." he said, smiling. Tavin smiled, but raised an eyebrow, "Since when can you do magic?" he asked, seeing how his father had casted a fireball at Arthas. Faux shook his head wearily, "I'll tell you another time Son." He then turned his head to the other's, specifically lantern man. "Tavin, meet Halt." he pointed to the man Tavin had called lantern man. He pointed to the ebony skinned man, "Jessie." he pointed to the scarred man, "Estabon." and finally the younger man, "Arby." he explained. "These, are the men from my former unit." he said, "Also First Finger Assassin's, if the question arises." Faux added with a query smile.

Tavin nodded, his smile probably a bit bloody from his broken nose.

Halt smiled, "The Wilhelm family contain's the finest people I know." he said, "I was honored to serve with your father." Faux grinned, "Interesting times, when we were younger..." he whispered, but looked back up to Tavin. "We'll take our leave, I'll check on the guards and everything... hopefully no one noticed us." he said, glancing out over the City, which was still silent as its residents slept peacefully, or so Tavin hoped.

Tavin nodded, and the five became shadows and melded back into the City, leaving Aydeline and Tavin on the wall. Aydeline grabbed his arm, and gingerly placed a a few fingers on his nose, earning a small spike of pain. Her hands briefly glowed gold, and a warming sensation spread across his nose, before it was renewed and fixed. He smiled and swiftly healed the cuts along her thighs, before sighing deeply.

Tavin collapsed on the ground, laying down upon it, resting against the rampart railing. Aydeline lay next to him, feeling his exhaustion as well, the fight had well extended their energy. "I haven't been this strained and exhausted since our raids during the war." Aydeline said, smiling slightly. Tavin nodded, "I wonder what this shade represented." he wondered aloud. Aydeline shrugged, "I think revenge... He came for me and you, and we were the one's who contributed most to his downfall, apart from Tirion, and also, killed him." she explained. Tavin nodded, "That would make sense..." he whispered.

"Do you know what you earned from this?" she said, referring to Greymane's words, of which Tavin had told her. Tavin shrugged, "I think a better relationship and understanding of my father, but then again, I don't know fully." he said. Aydeline nodded, "I wonder what the next, and hopefully final shade will be?" she asked.

Tavin sighed, "Don't know.. but I fear this time... The shade will be me."


	8. Pride

_Authors Note: Something wicked this way comes..._

**Chapter Eight**

Faux grumbled as he slowly awoke, his body still aching slightly from the fight the previous night. _Damn... _he thought to himself. He hadn't felt this much aching since waking up in Booty Bay after that botched mission in the steamy Vale. _Damn bloodythirsty trolls.._ he thought humorously, before rolling out of bed and shuffling to the wash-closet.

Faux splashed a bit of warm water on his face, and glanced up into the mirror, seeing the scars that ran across his chest, along with the Alliance Crest tattooed to his shoulder, something patriotic to those who glanced at it, but his unit number was scrawled across the bottom, the 5th Division, or the Pathfinders. If anyone truly knew what that meant, he would be looked at different, but then again, he didn't like sleeveless shirts. He ran a hand across his chin and neck, not feeling the need to shave yet. He dipped his hand back in the water and ran it through his hair, then turned to a hook on the wall, where a set of his clothes hung. He put the Ebonweave black pants on, which were actually his old operative pants, which he usually wore when in the field. Next were his knee high riding boots, his Ebonweave undershirt, and then a white cotton shirt. He buttoned the neck up to about his collarbone, then picked up his leather holster, glancing at it with favor, admiring the five dagger's that were strategically sheathed on it.

"So long I've had this.." he whispered, running a hand over it, his hand grazing the Crest of Stormwind on one of the shoulders. The other shoulder had the Crest of Lordaeron, which he added himself after Tavin became King. The Harness itself had been given to him upon his promotion to Third Finger within the Assassins'. Every "promotion" he was given another "gift." For Second Finger, he was given two engraved daggers, both with the Stormwind Crest in the hilts, and very finely made from Enchanted Thorium, so it would never dull. His final gift, had been a bottle of fine wine, and a gold ring with a blue stone set in it. Inscribed on the top, was the Crest of Stormwind again, and of course, he wore it on his first finger. Faux turned his attention back to the harness and he sighed, and hooked it back on the shelf, for some reason, he didn't feel like wearing it today for once, which would be odd, considering everyday he wore it practically. He shrugged and slid on a grey and black vest, a gift from Tavin, along with the engraved pocket watch that was clipped to the edge of the tunic, the watch itself tucked away in the opposite pocket.

Faux turned and glanced in the mirror, brushing his hand down the tunic, smoothing out the wrinkles. He was never fond of nobles, especially after a few events in Stormwind, but he did enjoy dressing nicely. It added a certain effect to his stride when he walked.

Faux reached down and un-stoppered a small red bottle, dabbing a few drops of its contents on his fingers, then rubbing them along his neck and chin, the smell of Cherry Wood and leather drifting upwards as he put the cork back on the cologne bottle and placed it back down on the edge of the basin.

"Well." he said, glancing in the mirror one last time. "Tavin will be waiting." he whispered, and with this, set out for the keep. He stepped outside and locked the door to his private manor in Market Square, and he glanced across the center of the Square, glancing about the outdoor market. He caught a few eyes, and recognized several men from the Assassin's. Faux had never told Tavin, but within New Lordaeron's walls, were fourteen Stormwind Assassins, including himself. They had all worked with Faux, and were now "retired" to an extent, but moved to Lordaeron, by both his request, and surprisingly King Varian's request. If Tavin was ever threatened, every one of them would spring to his location, and need be, protect him with their lives. New Lordaeron was the largest ally and considerably the brother Kingdom of Stormwind, Varian and Tavin held a close relationship, and Varian felt the need to extend the Stormwind Assassin's influence to the New Lordaeron lands.

He broke away from his train of thought and moved across the market, reaching the gate leading out of the market, and into Remembrance Lane, moving past two of the Guards, who didn't salute, but merely nodded respectively to him, for they recognized who he was. After he was past them, Faux smiled softly, he preferred it that way, more silent respect than outburst recognition. The first soldier that called him "Sire" he had disapproved of, and through this, the whole rank and file then knew to never call him "Sire".

Perhaps he did have an imposing or dark character... even though he tried not too, very few people knew about his "true identity." Several of those people were now dead, but he pressed the matter from his mind and slipped into the Courtyard of the Keep.

* * *

Tavin stepped out onto the balcony of the keep, finishing the last buckle to his armor, an impressive feat actually, to be able to equip a full suit of plate armor by your self. Tavin could most of times do it, he learned to do it quickly during the war, but now most times Aydeline helped him do it. But, she hadn't been next to him when he awoke, which made him start his day early and venture out to find her.

Of course, she wasn't too far, she was standing on the balcony, watching the sunrise, a rather solemn look on her face.

Tavin crossed the balcony, and placed a hand on either side of her, placing his head next to hers, his lips next to her ear. "You look troubled." he whispered in her ear. Not only from looks, but Tavin could merely sense she was sad, or perhaps angry? He couldn't quite place it, but it was one of the two. He hoped it wasn't the latter...

Instantly she smiled softly, and shook her head, "No, I'm fine." "Please don't lie to me Aydeline..." Tavin whispered. The smile vanished. "Are you calling me a liar?" she suddenly snapped back, half turning her head to look at him.

Tavin could hardly hide his shock, Aydeline had never lashed out at him like this, the only few times Tavin had seen her angry was always towards someone else... She never got angry at him. He cautiously placed his hands on her arms, but she flinched away at his touch. "How do I even know your the real Tavin?" Aydeline snarled. This irked Tavin. "And how do I know your not the real Aydeline?" he retorted. Aydeline's countenance changed, and she looked appalled, as if she had been slapped in the face. "Are you comparing me to that bitch?" she shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "How do I know your not a beast, and a man still?" she lashed out, but before Tavin could say anything back she shook her head and pushed past Tavin and disappeared within the room, throwing the cowl of her cloak up as she went.

Tavin didn't mean to say that, he had simply snapped back at her... He growled in anger and punched the rampart with his steel encased fist, resounding in a dull thud. "Damn..." he whispered, cursing his short temper.

"Son?" Faux's soft voice came to his ears.

Tavin turned to see his father standing a few paces away, looking concerned. Perhaps he had spotted Aydeline. "What happened?" he asked, answering Tavin's question. Tavin shook his head and began walking back into his, or rather their, room. "Nothing.." he muttered.

* * *

Aydeline picked a peach up from a basket in front of the inn, which of course were always free, courtesy of the inn keeper. But that wasn't what was on Aydeline's mind right now. Actually... it wasn't so much something was on her mind, she was just furious. She stalked through the back alley that curved around the Commons, glad to find no one was walking the route this early, and all the guard's were up on the rampart.

Why would he say something like that? She wasn't like that reflection of her... was she? No... how could Tavin compare her to that though? She pressed her palm against her forehead, feeling a headache coming on from the heated words. _It's his fault anyway.._ she thought spitefully.

Still, the thought pressed down on her mind. Why?

She was trembling with fury now, her body wracked with envy and tears dripping down her face. She looked down at the peach in her hand, her violent trembles and fury beginning to crush it within her hand. She turned and threw it against the wall, the small piece of fruit splattering its juices all over the wall.

Aydeline looked up, surprised to find Tavin's armored form looking at her from a few paces away. She hadn't even heard him approach, but it didn't matter. They stood there, look at each other with anger for a few moments, and Aydeline expected him to apologize.. but the next words that came out of his mouth shocked her.

"Do you have something to say?" he asked, anger evident in his voice. Aydeline felt as if she had been slapped again, "Excuse me?" she said, appalled by the nerve of him. He took a step closer, bringing his face close to hers. "Do you. Have. Something. To say." he said, stretching the sentence out. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she asked.

Tavin growled and his hands snapped up, grabbing her arms and slamming her back against the wall. "Apologize." he said, his face now an inch from hers. Tavin was beginning to scare her now. "Tavin, your hurting me.." she said, trying to shrug his grip off, but it only tightened, and his hardened and angry face remained. "I'm waiting." he said.

She tried to kick at him with one of her feet, but he simply blocked the futile kick and clipped the leg out from underneath her, causing her to slide down a bit on the wall. Without his arms holding her up, she undoubtedly would have fell. "Let go!" she shouted. And he did, but he did the unexpected as well.

He backhanded her.

Aydeline fell to the ground, her face stinging with pain, but also her cheeks flooding with color of shame. Tavin stormed off, leaving her with the words, "I'll be waiting in the castle if you decide to apologize."

* * *

Tavin sat on his throne, rubbing his temples, trying to think, but really no avail.

"I-I'm sorry." a soft voice suddenly said, making him look up. Aydeline stood in front of him, her cowl still up, and her cheek bright red and cut in a couple different places.

"For?" Tavin asked innocently, but apparently his tone didn't get across and she only heard the words. She looked up, tears in her eyes again, "You know very well what!" she said, deeply hurt. "Why are you hurting me so much Tavin?" she said, turning around and beginning to run out, but Tavin hopped up and grabbed her shoulder, confused.

Aydeline grabbed her dagger and spun around, slamming it into his forearm, the sharp stilleto blade slippping between his plates and stabbing him. Tavin recoiled in not so much as pain, but shock. He ignored it and looked at her. She stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what she had just done, but instead, she turned around again and ran out of the castle.

* * *

What had she just done? She shook her head as she reached the Courtyard, slowing down a bit. How could he have said that? He acted like him grabbing and hitting her never happened. She felt so ashamed, hurt and lonley now. "Hey!" someone shouted suddenly, and she spun around, finding herself look at Tavin, blood dripping down his arm, but his blade also placed in his hand. He began to walk towards her, "You've never attacked me! Why did you do that?" he asked, sounding angry.

She began backing up in fear, "Tavin no, I-" but before she could explain, he was on her, his hand grabbing her shoulder, seemingly cautiously. "Wh-" "Let her go!" a second voice shouted. They both looked to find Tavin, again, looking at them both, his blade also in his hand. Tavin let go of her and pointed his blade at his reflection. "It's the shade!" he shouted. The other Tavin shook his head in fury, "No your the Shade!" he shouted, pointing his blade at them both. Tavin near her turned his head, "I'm the real Tavin, Aydeline!" he shouted, sounding desperate.

The other Tavin didn't explain and charged the Tavin near her, swinging at him. Tavin parried his reflection and the two began battling, clashing back and forth. Aydeline merely stood there, backing up, her eyes filling with tears and her heart hammering in her chest. Which one was it!

A commotion racked behind her, and she turned to see a dozen Royal Guards filling into the Courtyard, weapons at the ready as they watched the King battle himself. Aydeline's head snapped back, but she had lost which Tavin had been which, and it deeply confused her. The Guards didn't miss a beat though, "Tell us which one is the impostor, m'lady!" the Captain shouted.

Aydeline stuttered for a response, trying to pick which.

They broke apart, and the Tavin on the left glanced at her, "It's me!" he said, again desperate. "I didn't mean to compare you to that Shade!" he shouted. Aydeline cried out and instinctively pointed to the Tavin on the right, "He's the impostor!" she shouted, collapsing on the ground, hoping her decision was the right one.

The one of the right gasped aloud and the one on the left lunged at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fumbled and dropped the Ashbringer, but it didn't matter to him, he had to escape. He twisted and charged for the gate, rushing past the guards before they could attack.

The real Tavin pointed after his reflection escaping. "After him!" he shouted, "He must not get away, Kill him!" he shouted, his hand grabbing Aydeline and pulling her up. She glanced up, "I'm sorry." she whispered. Tavin glanced down, and the Ashbringer turned to nothing in his hand, and he picked up the real one. "Are you?" he asked, smiling. Her eyes widened and she realized they were alone. "HE-" she tried to shout, but his hand snapped over her mouth, silencing her.

He dragged her back up to their room and shoved her against the wall, she felt foolish suddenly... she had made the wrong choices.. and perhaps Tavin would die now because of it. He had his own Kingdom after him.. The Shade broke her thoughts as he slipped the Ashbringer into his belt, and turned his full attention back to her.

Before she could think, he pressed himself on her. His malicious, unforgiving hands ripped her clothes to shreds and his hand snapped to her throat, bringing her face up to look at his. "You will not say a word, you will not leave this room. I will kill you, if you do." he whispered. Aydeline believed him.. he could make a reflection of her too. She didn't say anything, instead tears dripped down her face, and he dropped her to the ground, storming out of the room and locking it behind him.

She didn't bother to cover her naked body up, instead she curled up on the ground, crying deeply, feeling angry at herself, and realizing she may have destroyed her own life, her own kingdom.. and her own lover.

* * *

_Authors Note: Review it, tell me what you think! Dark enough for you?_


	9. Misery

__

__

_Authors Note: This chapter contains graphic material! Also, the story will becoming a bit more dark now.._

**Chapter Nine**

Aydeline sat in the dark of her room. It had been a week since Tavin had fled the city, and still he hadn't been captured.. Thankfully. It at least meant he was still alive. The Shade of Tavin had left her alone for the time being, the only glimpse of freedom was looking outside her balcony, and when she was briefly brought food by Faux, whom posed as a servant, rather cleverly.

Meanwhile, the Shade had been trying to make the Kingdom hell, by attempting to change laws and raise taxes, but Faux and Horace, being part of the council that set the laws into act, were approving the laws, but secretly delaying them from going into effect. It was risky business, they could be posted as traitors if they were caught, and with the real Tavin still in hiding, there was little the three of them could do, considering if they tried to take the Shade of Tavin, they would be a challenge, but most likely they'd fail in the end... and be killed as traitors.

Faux had known the Tavin within the Kingdom had been are an impostor from the start, Faux knew his son too well, and so he only released the information to Horace, but no one else. Aydeline hoped the two were formulating something now, there was precious little time left... and all of this, was her fault. Aydeline didn't have the will to cry anymore, the deep ache in her heart throbbed painfully, her mistakes had probably destroyed the Kingdom already. If the real Tavin was killed, then the true story would never be seen or heard, and the Kingdom of New Lordaeron would become an enemy to the world. Throughout the week, however, Aydeline had been secretly communicating with Faux in short messages, but they were only to tell her what was happening, he hadn't said anything of any plans. She hoped he would say something today when he delivered her dinner.

Her train of thought was broken as the door to her room opened, and for the first time this week, Tavin, or rather the Shade, entered. Aydeline instinctively moved to the other side of the room, placing both distance and a table between the two of them. She knew he was very short tempered, something both good and bad. At this point, it was bad for her. She could sense too he was irritated.

The Shade was wearing embroidered clothing, instead of armor, and didn't carry the Ashbringer, which Aydeline was surprised he could even touch. He pulled off his set of gloves and dropped them on the small night table next to her bed, then raised his gaze to glare at her. "Employing the servants behind my back, are we?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his own back, and stepping to the middle of the room, leaving her nowhere to escape to now, he'd be too quick for her. Aydeline instantly shook her head, "No! I ha- "Do not lie to me!" he hissed, taking the few strides to now be upon her, his hands seizing her arms and pushing her against the wall, all too reminiscent of the same scenario that happened a week ago. "Conceive the innocent act, and expect a consistent result by staying my hand.." he scoffed. "My, aren't you brilliant." Aydeline gritted her teeth, "Your sadistic nature is the problem with you." she whispered. "You receive pleasure, and perhaps sexual drive by seeing others put down, and in pain." she laughed mockingly, "I doubt the latter though, are you even a man?" she raised an eyebrow, seeing the anger building on his face, but she didn't care. "And even if you are, does everything work properly?" she said, glancing downwards. He pressed her hard against the wall, making it hard to breath for her, "Do you wish to find out?" he growled, throwing her against the bed, causing her to fall down upon it.

"The problem with you, is your insubordination, and yet, we can fix that." he said. Aydeline tried to move back a bit on the bed, realizing her precarious position, but he snatched a hold of her leg, dragging her back towards him. "You can either fix your attitude.." he began, his free hand reaching up and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his jacket. "Or, I can fix it my way." he whispered, and instantly, Aydeline understood what he meant. She could either sell Faux out, and avoid the torment that faced here. Or face that now, and keep Faux's identity still secret... Either way, she would loose, but she didn't want to bring Faux into it. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, and remained silent, giving her answer to the monstrosity that now towered over her, licking his arid lips as he realized the silent message she had sent.

He smirked, "Very well..." he whispered, and he moved to grab her further, but Aydeline snapped out with her leg, stamping him in the face. He roared in pain and clutched his face, as Aydeline scurried away, moving to the other side of the room, on the balls of her feet and ready to move, duck and roll, need be. The Shade glanced up, obviously angry. He growled something incoherent, but dove at her at the same time. She jumped out of the way as he slammed into one of the chairs around the table, flipping it over and actually snapping two of the legs off in blind fury. Aydeline's adrenaline was pumping at this point, the natural reaction of Fight or Flight driving in. She stepped carefully around the room, her eyes never leaving him, but she realized that he was taking her more carefully now, meaning he would think more of how to capture her. She didn't wish to think of what he would do to her at this point if he captured her. He charged her again suddenly, and with little room to maneuver, his one arm wrapped around her, his head next to her ribcage. She quickly brought her knee up, slamming it into his face, undoubtedly breaking something, hopefully. He grunted in pain and his grip on her faltered, enough for her to slip out and she sprinted for the door, cursing herself for getting decorated doors with many small windows, instead of one large window. Her fingers fumbled as she tried to unlock it, and with a resounding click, it snicked open.

But only to be too late.

His iron grip grabbed the back of her hair, yanking it back, and his other hand snapping around to snatch her now exposed neck, picking her up, and throwing her across the room. She slammed into the table in the center of the room, the feeble thing snapping to pieces as she dropped to the ground painfully, the breath knocked out of her. She groaned and turned over, trying to get up, but her shaking arms collapsed, and she fell back down, her arm now stretching out and gripping the ground, trying to drag herself across the bedroom floor. Suddenly the Shade's foot stamped down on her arm, pressing down upon it, causing her to inhale sharply in pain, gritting her teeth as she tried to move away from him, but was rooted in place by her trapped arm.

"So weak..." he whispered, wiping blood from his nose. "Insubordination gets you no where, my dear." he said, stooping down and lifting her chin up to look at him. He smiled softly, but suddenly backhanded her, the coppery tang of blood instantly spilling into her mouth as her vision dimmed for a moment from the force of the slap. "Originally, I didn't intend to do this.." he said, picking her up. "Rutting together like animals.. so disgusting." but his disgust washed away with a smirk, and he turned to look at her, seeing the fear build in her eyes as she realized what he was implying. "But, if it breaks you." he said, "then I'll do what I must."

All pride instantly vanished, and she began to beg him not too. "Please don't." she pleaded, trying to pry his iron grip off her neck, but no avail, his inhuman strength in one arm vastly overpowered her whole body. He tossed her up into the bed, crawling up to meet her, like a lover would, but there was no love or anticipation in his eyes, only the satisfaction of seeing her begging and breaking. "This is where insubordination gets you, my dear." he whispered in her ear. She frantically tried to think of something to do to get away again, but she could do little as heavy limbs pinned down her small, shaking ones. She was already tired from fighting him, and began slammed around. Her body ached in many places, and she didn't have the strength to resist anymore... in a sense, it was futile to resist anymore... it was out of her will, or what was left of her will...

Aydeline tried to block out all, but the abrasive sound of ripping linen sounded like thunder in her ears, along with the slow solemn sound of her breathing. In an instant, she lay exposed to the Shade, her pride broken as she was pushed to the deepest level of shame. Tears dripped down her face as she felt the Shade getting ready behind her.

_Forgive me Tavin.._

He grunted and pushed into her harshly, not giving a care about her, instead seeking only to break her down and cause her pain. His movements weren't that of a lover, slow and tender.. they were harsh and bitter, his hands digging into her hips, and his teeth raking across the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver violently. Aydeline bit down her knuckle, trying to escape from the pain, both inside and out. His hands slipped up to her side, and he squeezed them, making her yelp out in sudden surprise. Tears poured down her face now, and she sobbed quietly, her body trembling with both fear, and physical exhaustion. His cool breath washed over her, "Do you see where defiance gets you?" he taunted in her ear. Should she try to squirm away and escape? No.. she was too weary, she wouldn't be able to escape this harsh reality. She would merely have to let him tire of her and finish punishing her.

She found no warmth in the dank and now colorless room, all turning to gray as life became a prison for her. Aydeline felt so cold now. She shivered with fear, coldness, and to her disgust.. anticipation. She tried to supress any sounds from escaping her throat, but whimpers and whines kept seeping through her teeth, which only fed his ego further. "One would think your beginning to enjoy this.." he whispered, laughing with his words, obviously pleased with himself. "Your really should see yourself right now." he said. She ignored the comment and he must of sensed this, for he began thrusting harder, causing more and more pain to crack through her. With each pressing probe, she began climbing up in anticipation, feeling her breath become more labored. Its only a psychical response... she kept repeating the private mantra to herself. But it was so much more than that; it was a disgusting invasion of who she was, it was using her only to better himself, and put her lower... it was a betrayal to Tavin, most of all.

But what betrayed her now was her body, she was almost at the point of climax, her body going against her, and doing exactly what she didn't want to happen, because it would only disgust her more, and give the Shade more gratification. She was almost to her breaking point.. but she would still try to avoid giving him any success or pleasure at all, if possible.

As she got close to reaching that point though, and a sudden moan escaped her throat... and abruptly, he stopped. She could hear his heavy panting, but that was it; Until finally, "Do you wish to tell the truth now?..." he asked softly, believing she had finally snapped. She lay there for a moment, truly contemplating giving in.. but she couldn't... no, it would only betray Faux, and through him, Tavin. She shook her head silently, deciding to face more torment if she had too. He pushed in again, and finished himself, grunting as he came to, his hips bucking as he climaxed. Finally, after what seemed and eternity, he pulled out of her, began to recloth himself, sneering at her curled up, naked form. "Humans." he laughed to himself. "Disgusting." he finished putting his clothes back on, and brought his face back over hers, bringing his lips to her ears. "Don't think I'm quite done with you, my love" he said mockingly, sounding very much like the real Tavin. But she knew it wasn't him...

With no other words, actions, or anything, he picked up his gauntlets from the night-table, and exited the room, locking it behind her.

Aydeline reached out with trembling fingers and pulled the thin sheet up over her, hoping to hide a bit of the shame away. Her face was glazed with tears now, her whole body aching as she lay there in solitude for a moment. Finally, she ran a shaky hand through her hair, a glaze of sweat covering her body. Her mind was a haze, she could hardly think at the moment. Just pain and regret and disgust filled her mind. She shook her head slowly,

__

_Please hurry Tavin..._

* * *

His eyes swept over the city carefully, his black clothing blending him perfectly into the night. _Move with the city's sounds, do not be seen. _His father's words echoed in his ears. His smiled briefly and slipped off the Church balcony, moving like a shadow across the town, formulating a plan as he went.

Faux watched the whisper of his Son graze across the Square, smiling briefly, both approvement and guilt touching his eyes. He never wanted the Rogue lifestyle for his Son, but it was necessary to win this costly "war"... if it could be called that. He only hoped this would end, they way they all wanted it to end, in which they would still be the "Good Guys." Faux chuckled under his breath, what was "Good"? A view point. He grinned, he was becoming like his son, and his son like him.

With a wry smile, he slipped off the manor balcony, setting out to trail his son.

__

_Authors Note: A dark chapter indeed.. review and give thoughts?_


	10. Company

**Chapter Ten**

Tavin sipped his wine leisurely, glancing across the Throne Room, lounging in his throne rather lazily, one fist curled and his face resting upon it. He took another sip of the wine, admiring Aydeline's taste in wine. He almost chuckled as he remembered their previous "encounter." Since then, he hadn't seen her, but was expecting her at any moment now.

However right now, in front of him stood the Marshall of the Guard, the man responsible for the company of one-hundred men stationed within the Capitol itself, and its nearby precincts, his signature gold and silver plated armor signified him as a member of the Royal Guard. "We still have no sign of the Shade, sir." he said, his flanged helmet catching the beams of light that floated into the Throne Room. Tavin nodded, "And the other reports from Corin's Crossing, as well as the other villages?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fordring Company reports no activity or suspicions so far, Lieutenant Commander Jesel has his patrols extended all over the southern tip of the land, I doubt anyone could slip by them." the Marshall reported. Tavin nodded, "And what of Andorhal?" he asked. The Marshall shook his head, "Uther Company reports nothing either sir, Lieutenant Commander Ivring has his men doing the same as Jesel's." he replied. _Well that covers the Goldlands and Silverlands... _Tavin thought dryly. "And anything from the harbors, or Brill?" he asked. Unlike the Silverlands and Goldlands, which were protected by the 1st Regimental Army of Lordaeron, the Glades and any surrounding posts were protected by the 2nd Battalion of Marines. As the name suggested, they had access to boats and the waterways surrounding them, and if a sea invasion threatened New Lordaeron's east cost, or any coasts on New Lordaeron's territory, they were to respond to said invasion.

And still, the Marshall shook his head. "Commander Elmsworth reports nothing either sir, only merchants ships have come in and out in the past weeks." the Marshall said. Tavin nodded and took another sip of his wine, and suddenly they both turned their head to find Aydeline entering the Throne Room. The Marshall instantly bowed his head, murmuring "Your majesty." Aydeline smiled, "Marshall." she whispered, nodding her head.

The Marshall glanced at her slightly, she looked ragged and worn. No doubt did the Shade and recent events have a toll on her, but only a few days prior she looked at least a bit healthier. He shook the odd thoughts from his mind, and turned back to Tavin. "Report to me anything new Marshall." Tavin said, and the Marshall snapped a salute, then bowed. "As you command your Majesty."

With this, he departed.

A silence then stretched for a moment, before the Shade finally spoke. "You actually acted tame enough." he whispered, taking a sip of his wine. Aydeline resisted the urge to slap him, and instead replied, "I didn't feel like being "handled" today." she whispered, using the world "handled" rather cautiously. The Shade smirked, "I really wouldn't call it handling, my dear." he said, glancing at her with a bit of dry humor, to himself of course. "Perhaps more like, "intimate correction?" he asked, his smirk deepening. She scoffed and turned on heel, "You disgust me." she whispered. She walked back towards the War Room, but his words slowed her. "Do I now?" he asked, his tone suggesting something. She paused at the doorway, half turning her head. "Just leave me alone." she said hoarsely, before slipping back inside, obviously heading for her room.

The Shade smiled and sat back in the throne, finishing off his cup of wine. Perhaps he'd screw with her later.

Aydeline slammed her door shut behind her, seething with silent anger, if that was possible. She wanted to cry, but didn't. She wanted to yell in fury. And yet didn't. She wanted to somehow fight back... but couldn't.

It angered her, seeing that bastard sitting on her husbands throne, the wrong man out somewhere being hunted by his own men. She stormed out onto her balcony, not giving a damn whether or not the Shade found her outside her room. She placed her shaking hands on the balcony, trying to calm herself as she looked out over the city. The bonfires were lit out in the Commons, the Midsummer Festival was in full bloom, and undoubtedly there was festivity and spirits down there... where she should be... So distant she was from the whole city. How one could be this close, yet so far, was almost impossible. She cursed the Shade for the umpteenth time that day...

She sighed and turned back to head into her estate room, deciding it'd be best not to piss off the Shade any further today by breaking his "rules" She almost laughed at it, _arrogant bastard..._ she thought dryly, slipping into her room, closing the door behind her. She crossed the room, picking up the wine bottle of the edge of the, newly fixed, table. But as her hand grazed the neck of the bottle, a set of hands grabbed hold of her suddenly, one crossing her mouth, the other staying her hand.

"_I would not do that, if I were you.." _a voice whispered softly in her ear. She made no noise, but removed her hand slowly from the neck of the bottle. _"Let him drink his own demise instead, drink nothing he offers.." _It whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly, understanding now that someone had poisoned all of her wine, considering only her and Tavin drank it. _"Wait an hour, then goto the Throne Room..." _the strange figure whispered into her ear. She nodded, and the hands holding her suddenly slipped away, but before she could turn around and see what the figure was;

They were gone, leaving nothing but an open door to the balcony open.

Aydeline had an idea who the figure was, but dared not dwell on it. She closed the balcony doors again, sighing as she realized this hour would last an eternity to her...

* * *

_An hour later..._

As the pendulum clock struck the hour, Aydeline briskly hurried out into the War Room, and then the Throne Room, finding herself looking at the back of their Thrones, Tavin, or rather the Shade, still in his. She prayed that the figure would arrive soon, or whatever event was supposed to happen. As she reached his arm, a figure then drifted in from the shadows, earning surprised from both of them.

The Shade smirked as Tavin entered the room from the shadow of the hall, "Shall I call the Guards?" he asked. Tavin shook his head, "They won't come regardless." The Shade chuckled, "Bribed them, have you?" he asked. He then shook his head, "It won't matter anyway, once your dead." At his words, his palm snapped up, invoking a silent spell on Tavin. He fell to the floor with a cry of agony, and Aydeline yelped in surprise, earning a glance from the Shade. "Ahh, and so you arrive expecting to see your husband slay me in a glorious manner, hmm?" he asked, standing up from the Throne, and facing Aydeline. "Hardly." he said, smirking, moving to hit her, but a shattering sound broke his action, and they both looked to find Tavin standing, unphased, his crown broken at the foot of the Throne. "You see Shade, you represent Pride... the one thing that has lead me into this ordeal." Tavin said, "I believed New Lordaeron could never fall, that it was perfect.. and my military means, it essentially cannot fall.. but from within it has almost fallen, all because of it's King's foolish Pride..." he pointed to the broken crown, all essence of the Light gone from it, which is what strengthened it. "The Crown made me King. The King made me have Pride... The Pride made you powerful.." and he paused, and smirked at the Shade.

"But no longer, do you have power over me, nor my wife." he said.

The Shade growled and his palm snapped up again, trying to invoke a spell, but nothing happened. Tavin laughed at him, and his hand slipped a small vial from his belt. "_Estragar_. He whispered, "Made from Deadnettle, it drains any, and all magic control from the one who drinks it... It was only too easy to fake pain for a moment there." Tavin winked and the Shade was seething in anger. His hand snapped to the Ashbringer at his waist, pulling it out;

Only to drop it in a cry of pain.

The Ashbringer clattered to the ground, skidding to a halt adjacent to Tavin, its hilt glowing burning white. "Only the true owner may wield this blade..." he whispered, gently picking it up, feeling no pain at all from its burning hilt. "My Pride protected you from any effect, and yet, you know now that Pride is gone." Tavin said, "You have nothing now, Shade." he said.

Tavin moved to advance on him, "This is not over!" The Shade yelled, fear building in his eyes, all arrogance gone. Tavin shook his head, "It is over." he said heavily. The Shade tried to retreat backwards, but a sharp pain stopped him as something pierced his back. He grunted and turned to find Aydeline holding a bloody dagger, anger in her eyes. She took a step back precariously. "Little Bi-" he began to say, moving to grab her, but he stopped as suddenly a bright flash ripped open his chest, the Ashbringer tearing him open, Tavin standing behind him. "Now.. you fall." he whispered, pulling the Ashbringer from him, and letting the Shade fall to the ground. He glanced up at Aydeline, and found only anger and pain in her eyes, as she would give him no mercy. She raised her dagger, moving to stab him in the face, but Tavin quickly stopped her, and they watched as the Shade fell to the ground, turning to ash on the ground.

"It's over, Aydeline." he whispered, his lips grazing hers. She collapsed into his arms, breaking down as tears of happiness, relief and pain poured down her face. "I thought you'd never come.." she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder. He squeezed her reassuringly, "I would never forsake you, nor my Kingdom... I only wish this hadn't happened ever.. Perhaps if I had realized I'm only a man, then this wouldn't have..." he said, regretting his arrogance. Aydeline wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing deeply...

* * *

Fireworks exploded over New Lordaeron, lighting the night sky up with vivid reds, brilliant blues, and many other assortments of colors as the festivity continued in the City below. Tonight was a night of celebration, both for life in the City below, and for a fresh start above in the keep, as the King and Queen looked down on the city.

Aydeline nestled her head under Tavin's, glancing onto the City once again, the feeling of isolation gone, replaced by admiration and love. "It's beautiful." she whispered, listening to the laughs and crackles of the Festival below. "Perhaps she would join them..." Tavin whispered suggestively. Aydeline grinned and turned to look at him, "Well, the embassy from Ogrimmar doesn't arrive for another three days... so I suppose we can, can't we?" she said, smiling deeply. Tavin nodded, "I'd like to visit my people tonight... I think I will look at this City and my life differently now..."

With this, the two set out with a smile, entering a realm of festivity, a new look on life for Tavin, his crown gone, and so he would join his citizens, disguised in plain sight, as one of them...

_Authors Note:_

_Ahh, good finish for this story, no? The next story should be up within awhile, I'll be revisiting my story, told more from Aydeline's point of view, as she ventures to Kalmidor :) Review, please do, and anticipate more from the realm of New Lordaeron... send me a message with any suggestions too, I do enjoy them!_

_-Tavin_


End file.
